Black Mambo - French Translation
by Tolehrer
Summary: Haldir n'a jamais fait confiance aux humains. Seul la foi qu'il a en Galadriel lui a fait accepter la présence à Caras Galadhon de cette fille qu'il avait trouvé à la frontière -et que Galadriel lui a ordonné d'entraîner. Aubrey quant à elle veut simplement retourner dans son monde, là où son devoir l'appelle. Traduit par Crevette1 - merci beaucoup!
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire se passe environ 500 ans avant la Guerre de l'Anneau, mais j'ai un peu modifié la chronologie, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si certaines choses ne semblent pas se passer au bon moment. C'est** _ **bien**_ **une histoire d'amour, mais ça va prendre un moment avant d'en arriver là. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, et que vous pourrez prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire.**

La pluie glacée qui lui cinglait le visage tira Aubrey du sommeil. Désorientée, elle se redressa, clignant des yeux à cause de l'averse qui semblait s'intensifier. Elle en resta bouche-bée d'incrédulité. A la place des quatre murs de sa chambre, une vaste plaine dégagée s'étendait devant elle. L'uniformité de cette prairieétait brisée çà et là par de petits bosquets d'arbres tandis qu'au loin les hauts arbres d'une imposante foret obscurcissaient l'horizon.

Elle se leva en jetant des coups d'œils émerveillés autour d'elle. Derrière elle, les mêmes étendues désertes s'étiraient jusqu'aux flancs sombres d'une imposante montagne _,_ le premier sommet d'une chaîne qui s'étendait de part et d'autres aussi loin qu'elle pouvait en juger, et aux cimes si hautes qu'elles étaient enveloppées de nuages.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était de s'être préparée à aller se coucher dans sa petite maison à Hawes. Et en effet, elle constata avec consternation qu'elle portait toujours son pyjama à carreaux. Elle se retourna en direction de la foret et frissonna, son fin pantalon de coton et son t-shirt trop grand étaient une piètre protection contre la pluie battante.

 _C'est un rêve_ , se dit-elle. _Un rêve très, très réaliste. Sauf que_ , réalisa t-elle avec un effroi grandissant, _quand on rêve, on ne sait pas qu'on est en train de rêver._

Le monde réel, donc. Ou une hallucination particulièrement convaincante.

Sa peau commençait à picoter sous l'effet de la pluie glacée, ses mains et ses pieds nus avaient rougi tandis que son nez et ses oreilles devenaient douloureux. « Je ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment, » se dit-elle tout haut.

Son regard fixé successivement sur la montagne derrière elle et sur la foret qui lui faisait face, elle s'avança en direction des arbres. Ils la protégeraient bien plus efficacement de ce temps infect et la montagne avait de toute façon l'air d'être à une bonne journée de marche de là. Se refusant à délibérer pour savoir si elle était la victime d'un enlèvement ou d'un énorme canular avant d'être au sec, elle se mit en marche. Le sol sous ses pieds était trempé, et son bas de pantalon se retrouva bien vite couvert de boue, une boue froide et visqueuse dont le contact sur ses orteils nus la dégoûta, et elle se mit à espérer que le sol de la foret soit, sinon sec, au moins tapissé de feuilles.

Tout en marchant, Aubrey examina les alentours, essayant désespérément de comprendre ou elle était. Elle réalisa immédiatement que ce paysage ne lui était pas familier. Les montagnes étaient bien plus grandes et escarpées que celles qu'elle avait pu voir en Grande-Bretagne. En fait, cela lui évoquait plutôt les photos qu'elle avait pu voir des vastes steppes russes ou des plaines d'Amérique du Nord.

La distance à parcourir lui avait paru faussement courte avant qu'elle ne se mette en marche. Il lui sembla que près d'une demi heure s'était écoulée avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'orée de la majestueuse foret. Même si l'averse s'était finalement calmée, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et tremblait de tout ses membres. Ses pieds nus étaient couverts de boue jusqu'aux chevilles, blessés et contusionnés par sa longue marche sur ce terrain bosselé et rocailleux .

Une grande peur s'empara alors d'elle. Elle n'avait avec elle rien d'autre que les vêtements qu'elle portait, et elle ne discernait autour d'elle aucun signe de présence humaine. Déjà, la soif lui brûlait la gorge, et une douloureuse sensation de faim se propageait dans ses membres. Habituée aux randonnées, Aubrey savait pertinemment à quel point il était dangereux de se perdre dans la nature sans la nourriture, l'eau, ou l'équipement adéquat. Une soudaine envie de pleurer lui noua la gorge. _Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas ou je suis, ni comment je suis arrivé là_.

Elle crispa la mâchoire de colère, regardant la foret qui l'entourait d'un air mauvais. _Je ne vais pas mourir_ , se dit-elle d'un ton ferme. _Un pied devant l'autre_. Cette résolution prise, elle se remit en marche, l'air déterminé, et pénétra dans la foret.

o0o

Un cri d'oiseau perçant attira l'attention d'Haldir. Il releva vivement les yeux de la flèche qu'il était en train de garnir de plumes et se leva, rejoignant prestement le bord du flet.

Un nouvel appel. C'était le sifflement criard et alarmé d'un merle, un signal souvent utilisé par ses gardiens pour alerter d'un danger potentiel. _Quelque chose approche_.

Il sentit l'air changer derrière lui, et vit son plus jeune frère Rúmil, à ses côtés . « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rúmil.

Haldir haussa les épaules et posa la hampe qu'il tenait encore. « Allons voir. »

Ils sautèrent hors du flet à l'unisson, atterrissant côte à côte et sans bruit sur une large branche à seulement quelques mètres du sol. Les yeux d'Haldir furent attirés par un mouvement dans les fourrés sous ses pieds. Il pivota, saisissant son arc dans son dos et positionnant d'un mouvement fluide une flèche contre la corde.

Sa surprise fut telle en voyant l'intrus qu'il faillit en lâcher son arc. Une jeune mortelle avait franchi la frontière de la Lórien, sans remarquer qu'elle était observée. Haldireut un sourire narquois. Son étrange accoutrement était trempé et collait à sa peau, laissant bien peu de place à l'imagination. Il croisa le regard de Rúmil, et vit le même sourire sur le visage de son frère. Mais, aussi charmante qu'était la tenue de la demoiselle, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était une intruse dans ce royaume.

Haldir siffla, imitant un cri d'oiseau à l'intention des gardiens qu'il savait à l'écoute de son signal. Il sauta au sol, non sans faire en sorte d'atterrir aussi près que possible de la mortelle. Un soupçon plus près, et il lui tomberait dessus.

00o

La foret dans laquelle se trouvait Aubrey était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une douce lumière dorée filtrait à travers la canopée, se reflétant dans les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long de la frondaison et créant des effets d'ombres et de lumière sur le sol couvert de mousses. Certains des arbres qu'elle croisa tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin lui étaient familier, tels les bouleaux argentés et les larges chênes, mais il y en avait d'autres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Leur écorces argentées étaient lisses et douces, et ils étaient plus grands et plus imposants qu'aucun des arbres qu'elle avait pu voir. Levant les yeux, elle remarqua que leur feuilles brillaient d'un pale reflet doré.

Un cri d'oiseau, bref et strident, attira son attention et lui fit lever les yeux vers la cime des arbres, les sourcils froncés. Le bois était vide, et pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression d'être observée.

Le cri retentit à nouveau -un merle, pensa t-elle. Son impression d'être observée devint plus pressante et alors qu'elle allait se retourner, elle sentit un souffle léger passer devant elle et vit soudain un homme qui se tenait là, à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Aubrey recula en poussant un cris perçant, le cœur battant. Il lui fallut quelques instants, le choc passé, pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas apparu de nul part, mais qu'il avait sauté d'un des arbres. Moins d'un battement de cœur plus tard, elle se retrouva cernée par au moins une vingtaine d'hommes formant un cercle compact autour d'elle et de l'homme.

Aubrey balaya le cercle du regard. Tous portaient les mêmes leggings de cuirs moulants, des bottes montantes et une tunique, et tous arboraient une cape gris-vert sur les épaules. Plus étonnant encore, ils tenaient des arcs et leur flèches encochées étaient toutes pointées sur son visage. Elle remarqua qu'ils portaient des dagues à la ceinture et que l'homme au centre du cercle avec elle, leur chef très certainement, avait une épée à son côté. Ils avaient de longs cheveux d'un blond argenté, tressés le long de leur tempes, et leur visage étaient nobles et séduisants. Habituée à vivre dans un monde pleins de pistolets et d'armes modernes, Aubrey n'avait jamais pensé qu'un arc et une flèche puisse constituer une menace, puis elle remarqua la corde raide des arcs et les pointes des flèches, aussi aiguisées qu'une lame de rasoir et elle comprit qu'une seule de ses flèches pourrait la tuer aussi facilement qu'une balle.

Le chef l'observait d'un regard insondable, son propre arc fixé derrière son dos. Il la toisait, plus grand qu'elle d'au moins trente centimètres. Son visage était dur mais séduisant, et ses yeux d'un gris argenté semblait voir en elle. Elle frissonna, réalisant soudainement à quel point son pyjama trempé collait à sa peau. Le regard de l'homme était si intense qu'il en devenait presque irréel.

« Salutations, mortelle. » dit-il. Sa voix était grave et puissante, mais pourtant mélodieuse. Il avait un léger accent, comme si l'anglais n'était pas sa langue maternelle, mais il le parlait avec une aisance qui témoignait d'une longue pratique. « Vous êtes entré sans permission en Lothlórien. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Comment ça, 'mortelle ' ? » demanda t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur. « J'entends par là que vous n'êtes pas l'un des Eldar. »

Aubrey fronça les sourcils, perdue. Elle l'examina à nouveau, notant chaque détail de son apparence.

L'étrange style médiéval de ses vêtements, l'immense arc et l'épée mis à part, il avait eu l'air plutôt normal au premier coup d'œil. Mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait plus attentivement,il lui sembla que les traits de son visage étaient presque trop parfaits, trop séduisants. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un reflet du soleil était en fait une légère et presque imperceptible lumière qui émanait de son visage. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, elle vit que ses oreilles étaient délicatement pointues.

« Vous...Vous n'êtes pas humain » souffla t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard noir, visiblement outré qu'elle puisse le prendre pour l'un des siens. « Non, en effet. Mais vous _êtes_ une intruse. Vous allez devoir nous suivre. »

« Je ne suis pas une intruse, je suis perdue ! » protesta t-elle en reculant.

« Dans ce cas, vous avez choisi le mauvais endroit pour vous perdre, » déclara t-il tandis qu'il s'avançait pour lui saisir le bras.

« Lâchez-moi,» cracha t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras.

Il avait une poigne de fer et elle ne réussit qu'à se faire encore plus de contusions et à agacer d'avantage le non-humain.

« Soit vous me suivez volontairement, soit je vous porte. » dit-il sèchement. Il baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt, à l'endroit ou le tissu mouillé collait à sa poitrine, et ajouta avec un sourire narquois, « Ça ne me déplairait pas. »

« Va te faire foutre,» répliqua-elle vivement en dépit l'absence de désir dans son regard. Elle eut le sentiment que loin d'être une expression de son désir pour elle, ses paroles avaient pour seul but de la déstabiliser. Jetant un coup d'œil aux flèches pointées sur elle, elle cessa à contrecœur de se débattre. «Si c'est ça ou se faire tirer dessus, je vais marcher toute seule. »

Il haussa les épaules et la relâcha. « N'essayez pas de vous enfuir,» lui conseilla t-il, « Nous sommes plus rapides que ceux de votre race, et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à courir après une mortelle grincheuse. »

Il fit volte-face et s'adressa à ses hommes dans une langue fluide et gracieuse au rythme si étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ou commençaient et ou finissaient les mots. Il abaissèrent leur arcs et replacèrent leur longues flèches à plumes blanches dans leur carquois. Ils se retournèrent simultanément et la moitié d'entre eux disparu dans les arbres, leur capes gris-vert les rendant invisible aussitôt qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'ombre.

Avec leur chef devant elle, et une dizaine d'entre eux derrière, Aubrey fut conduite encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

O0o

Aubrey claudiquait derrière le chef, fixant ses larges épaules d'un air furieux. Elle ne savait où se trouvait cette Lothlórien, mais de toute évidence, ils n'aimaient guère les visiteurs. Bien qu'elle ne discernait aucun chemin au milieu de cet enchevêtrement de broussailles, l'homme devant elle les guidait d'un air assuré, sans jamais s'arrêter pour vérifier qu'ils avançaient dans la bonne direction. Il se mouvait comme un animal sauvage, comme si la forêt était son habitat naturel, une extension de lui-même où il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Le sol de la forêt semblait être un tapis de mousses et de feuilles dorées, mais les fourrés rampant et les larges racines qui parsemaient le chemin rendaient la marche difficile, surtout pied nu.

Peu après, le chef s'arrêta devant un arbre. Il siffla, imitant à la perfection le cri d'un moineau. Presque aussitôt, une corde tomba de la canopée dans un léger bruissement. Surprise, Aubrey leva les yeux. L'abondance frondaison de l'arbre et l'ombre qu'elle créait l'empêchait de voir jusqu'où celui-ci poussait.

« Grimpez,» lui ordonna le chef d'un ton laconique.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la fine corde blanche qui était maintenant à sa hauteur puis lui jeta un regard noir. « Avec ce truc ? J'ai déjà vu des lacets plus épais. »

« Vous auriez tort de douter de notre _hithlain_. Les cordes elfiques ne rompent pas. » dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Elle le fixa d'un air ahuri. « Elfique ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Elfique. Nous sommes des elfes. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas le savoir ? Êtes-vous simple d'esprit ? »

Il y avait un soupçon d'incrédulité dans ses yeux, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lueur de pitié. Aubrey le fusilla du regard, résistant à l'envie de le gifler pour chasser cette lueur de son visage. « Ce n'est manifestement pas moi qui a un problème cérébral. Les elfes _n'existent pas_. »

Il l'agrippa par le bras et la tira vers lui et, se penchant si près d'elle que son souffle caressait sa joue, et dit d'une voix menaçante, « Les elfes existent, mortelle. Grimpez. Sur. Cette. Corde. »

Sa main était chaude contra sa peau nue, et l'enserrait si fortement qu'elle en eut des fourmillements dans les doigts, « Je ne _peux_ pas, » lâcha t-elle en plaquant sa main libre contre son large torse pour essayer de le repousser. « Je ne peux pas grimper en utilisant juste une petite corde, je ne suis pas Tarzan. »

Il l'a laissa le repousser, répondant à la violence de son regard par une expression si glaciale qu'elle la fit frissonner. Il lança quelque chose dans cette étrange et mélodieuse langue et patienta. Un instant plus tard, une échelle de corde apparut.

Le visage tout empourpré de colère, Aubrey s'avança pour grimper à l'échelle avant qu'il ne puisse la rabrouer à nouveau. La pitié et le dédain dans son regard l'avait profondément vexée. L'échelle s'entortillait tandis qu'elle grimpait, et plus d'une fois elle glissa ou manqua un barreau. Il lui sembla avoir grimpé pendant une éternité quand elle atteignit enfin les premières feuilles de l'arbre et vit sa destination, une large plate-forme de bois soutenue par les branches de celui-ci. Deux hommes - _elfes_ , pensa t-elle avec dérision- se tenaient là, observant ses efforts maladroits pour atteindre le sommet. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui proposèrent de l'aider, alors même que la branche à laquelle était fixée l'échelle était à bonne distance du bord de la plate-forme en forme de feuille.

Grognant sous le poids de cet effort, Aubrey parvint à se hisser sur la plate-forme. Ses pauvres pieds maltraités heurtant la surface ombragée dans un bruit sourd. Depuis sa position privilégiée, elle vit son escorte en contrebas, et comprit alors comment les feuilles et l'ombre des arbres entre la plate-forme et le sol avait dissimulées celle-ci.

Les elfes qui se tenaient là passèrent silencieusement devant elle et entreprirent de remonter l'échelle et la corde avant de les enrouler et de les arrimer soigneusement au bord de la plate-forme. Aubrey fronça les sourcils comment son escorte allait t-elle pouvoir la rejoindre à présent ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas et en resta bouche-bée. Un à un, les elfes bondissaient majestueusement dans l'arbre, sautant aisément de toute leur hauteur pour saisir une branche. De là, ils se balançaient et grimpaient à toute vitesse de branches en branches comme des singes, sans jamais se départir de leur grâce fluide. Elle avait l'impression de regarder Matrix, et elle s'attendait à tout instant à voir Hugo Weaving apparaître pour la tuer. Peut-être que cela mettrait fin à cette hallucination.

Celui qu'elle avait pris pour leur chef fut le premier à les atteindre, en sautant d'une branche juste au dessus de la tête d'Aubrey. Il atterrit sans un bruit, sans même le moindre bruissement de ses bottes sur le bois. Et à sa grande colère, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir déployé plus d'effort qu'elle en aurait fournis pour monter une volée de marches. Il lui avait fallu probablement moins de temps pour grimper qu'elle en avait mis avec l'échelle.

Il s'adressa aux elfes dans leur langues d'un ton suggérant une grande autorité. Et de fait, les elfes inclinèrent leur tête, récupérèrent leur arcs et leur carquois contre le tronc de l'arbre ou ils reposaient, et sautèrent de la plate-forme sans un regard en arrière.

« Vous allez passer la nuit ici, » l'informa le chef d'un ton vif, sans la regarder. « Permettez-moi de m'occuper de vos pieds. »

Ayant toujours en travers de la gorge la manière agressive et grossière dont il l'avait traité plus tôt, Aubrey recula. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Ses yeux devinrent froids et sa mâchoire se serra, ses traits tout entiers exprimant l'agacement, si non de la colère. « A votre guise. » dit-il seulement. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il avait disparu en bondissant hors de la plate-forme tel une panthère, et elle se retrouva seule,dans les hauts arbres de la Lothlórien.

O0o

Haldir s'élança hors du flet. La colère montait en lui malgré tout ses efforts pour garder son calme. Cette rage qu'il ressentait le perturbait, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si facilement mis en colère. Congédiant ses gardiens d'un signe de la main, il courut de branches en branche à travers la canopée jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le flet suivant. Il était vide, comme il l'avait escompté.

S'installant au bord du flet, il posa son arc au sol à côté de lui et défit son carquois, laissant ses jambes se balancer depuis le rebord de la plate-forme sculptée. Il contempla sa Lórien bien-aimée, laissant les doux bruits de la forêt l'apaiser. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que l'inévitable ne se produise et qu'il sente la présence de son plus jeune frère.

« Bonjour, Rúmil, » soupira t-il.

Rúmil vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, repliant ses longues jambes pour s'installer en tailleur sur le flet. « Et bien, c'était fort intéressant à voir, » dit-il en souriant gaiement.

Haldir inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, « On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Elle te tape sur les nerfs, mon frère,» constata Rúmil.

Haldir grimaça, regrettant une fois de plus que son frère soit si perspicace. « Peut-être bien. »

« Haldir, tu était prêt à la transpercer de part en part avec ton épée ! » s'écria le plus jeune elfe. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il eut un sourire malicieux. « Ou plutôt... _à la transpercer de part en part avec ton épée_ , si tu- »

« Tout le monde voit ce que tu veux dire, jeunot ,» rétorqua Haldir. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, cette créature est mortelle. »

« Et elle a une sacré paire de- »

« Merci, ça ira comme ça, Rúmil. » l'interrompit-il.

Rúmil se tut, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il se saisissait de l'arc du Capitaine. Il fit courir l'un de ses doigts le long de la corde tendue de l'arme de son frère, plissant les yeux. « La corde de ton arc est usée. » fit-il remarquer.

Haldir se leva en s'éclaircissant la gorge, jetant un regard implacable à l'adresse de son plus jeune frère. « Alors tu vas la changer pour moi, » annonça t-il.

Rúmil laissa échapper un grognement peu élégant. « Certainement pas. »

« C'était un ordre, Gardien, » fit Haldir d'un ton suave. Il tourna le dos à son frère et quitta rapidement le flet, tandis que Rúmil lui lançait un regard noir.

o0o

« Debout, » lança quelqu'un à voix basse.

Et comme elle tardait à bouger, Aubrey sentit une botte lui donner un petit coup dans les côtes. « Hey ! » s'écria t-elle en roulant plus loin, avant de se souvenir un instant plus tard qu'elle était sur une plate-forme sans garde-corps, tout en haut d'un arbre. Elle s'immobilisa et leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard froid du chef. « Bonjour à vous aussi, » grommela t-elle.

Après son départ la nuit suivante, un autre elfe lui avait apporté une gourde d'eau fraîche, une petite assiette de pain et de fromage ainsi qu'une couverture légère. La nourriture s'était avérée fort rassasiante et l'eau revigorante et, bien qu'elle était plus fine que de la soie, la couverture avait été plus chaude que la couette en plume d'oie qu'elle avait chez elle. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie d'en quitter la chaleur et d'affronter la froide brise matinale, mais à en juger par l'expression sur le visage du chef, ce n'était pas le moment de lui chercher querelle.

« Je suis debout,» grogna t-elle en se levant et en s'étirant. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut les bras croisés derrière la tête qu'elle réalisa à quel point cela dévoilait sa poitrine et que l'elfe l'a regardait fixement, avec un sourire en coin. « Arrête de me reluquer, tête de nœud, » cracha t-elle en repliant rapidement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil en dépliant l'étoffe qu'il tenait à la main. « Ou alors, » dit-il, « Vous pourriez vous habiller. »

Elle prit la cape et découvrit qu'elle était faite du même tissu léger mais chaud que la couverture. « Merci, » dit-elle à contrecœur en fixant le fermoir autour de son cou. La cape flottait autour de ses épaules jusqu'à ses chevilles, et était pourvue d'une capuche profonde dans laquelle elle aurait pu dissimuler tout son visage.

Au lieu de répondre à son remerciement, il fit volte-face et avança jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme. « Venez, » dit-il en indiquant d'un geste la terre ferme en contrebas.

Elle le rejoignit rapidement. « Quoi ? Je ne peux pas sauter de cette hauteur ! Écoutez, Elfe, vous pourriez- »

« Haldir , » la coupa t-il vivement.

« Hein ? »

« Je m'appelle Haldir, pas 'elfe ', »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Et moi Aubrey. Aubrey Wendale. Je sous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez appelé 'mortelle '. Je ne peux pas sauter de si haut. »

L'air exaspéré, il se pencha et dénoua l'échelle de corde qu'elle avait utilisé la veille. « Voila. Maintenant, descendez. »

« Arrêtez de me donner des ordres ! » s'exclama t-elle, en saisissant néanmoins l'échelle. La descente se révéla aussi difficile que l'ascension l'avait été, et fut peut-être rendue encore plus ardue par la longue cape qui s'entortillait autour de ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas descendu plus de cinq marches avant de sentir une large bourrasque l'effleurer et de voir Haldir atterrir avec légèreté sur une branche juste en dessous d'elle. Sans lui jeter un regard, il sauta à nouveau et, concentrée sur son objectif, elle le perdit de vue.

Quand elle atteignit enfin le sol, elle le trouva qui l'attendait en compagnie de deux autres elfes. « Enfin, » dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Il fit un signe de tête, et l'un des elfes s'avança et lui tendit une paire de bottes. Elles étaient similaires à celles que les elfes portaient, montantes et sans talon, mais plus petites et sans fioritures. Aubrey les accepta avec gratitude, d'autant que le fait de descendre l'échelle avait ravivé ses douleurs aux pieds.

« Merci, » dit-elle en les enfilant. Elle grimaça au contact du cuir soyeux sur ses pieds pleins d'ampoules. Elles étaient à la fois trop grandes et trop serrées, mais elle se dit que c''était toujours mieux que rien.

Haldir, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de sa réaction, eut un mince sourire. «Ça a l'air douloureux , » remarqua t-il. « Vous auriez dû demander à quelqu'un de les soigner la nuit dernière, pendant que vous aviez le temps. »

Aubrey, qui avait parfaitement saisit l'allusion, jeta un regard mauvais à l'elfe arrogant, sérieusement tentée de lui lancer une botte au visage pour lui faire ravaler cet air suffisant. Mais il se retourna avant qu'elle n'ait pu lancer son projectile, entamant ainsi la longue marche jusqu'au cœur de la Lothlórien.

o0o

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et s'il vous plaît, laissez un commentaire .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

Haldir n'était guère ravi de voir la mortelle déambuler si négligemment au cœur même de son royaume. Elle avançait d'un pas mal assuré, se prenant régulièrement les pieds dans les broussailles, qu'elle arrachait au passage, et piétinant de jeunes pousses qui sortaient à peine de terre. La présence de cette fille, lui apparaissait comme une intrusion inacceptable, ce qui était, il l'admettait, une réaction excessive. Elle n'était pas responsable du manque de grâce inhérente à sa race, ni de sa maladresse, et pourtant, il lui en voulait. Ils marchaient depuis à peine plus d'une heure, quand elle commença à ralentir leur allure, déjà forte lente. C'était comme si elle cherchait des racines sur lesquelles trébucher, tout en traînant les pieds à la moindre petite pente, ce qui, pensa Haldir avec inquiétude, ne présageait rien de bon pour l'ascension de la haute colline escarpée sur laquelle siégeait Caras Galadhon.

« _Si elle ralentit d'avantage, elle va finir par prendre racine_ , » se plaignit Rúmil depuis son _poste_ , à l'arrière du groupe.

L'autre gardien, un jeune ellon nommé Tornë qu'Haldir avait désigné pour les accompagner, se mit à rire. « _Elle est peut-être ralentie par ses seins_ , » ajouta t-il en gloussant. Haldir réprima un sourire moqueur. Le décolleté de la mortelle, si différent de celui qu'affichaient les ellith graciles et élancées de la Lórien, avait été au cœur des discussions de ses troupes la nuit dernière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui juste à temps pour voir Rúmil rejoindre la mortelle. « _Belle dame_ » dit Rúmil, « _Me permettrez-vous de porter ce fardeau pour vous ? Je serai ravi de vous rendre ce service, un dans chaque main-_ »

 _« Rúmil, ça suffit ! »_ _lança Haldir. Peu importait qu'elle les comprenne ou non, il était de mauvais goût de se moquer d'elle de la sorte. «_ _Moque toi d'elle pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas, au moins._ _» Grommela t-il._

 _« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda la femme, en agrippant d'un air gêné les pans de la cape qu'il lui avait prêté._

Haldir soupira. Elle avait été, jusque là, merveilleusement silencieuse. « Il vous saluait, rien de plus. » dit-il vivement. « Hâtez-vous, Caras Galadhon est à trois jours de marche...bien que, vu notre allure, je m'étonne que nous n'ayons pas encore croisé une équipe de secours inquiète pour nos vies. »

« Trois _jours_ ? » répéta t-elle, consternée.

« Ne désespérez pas, mortelle, » dit-il en poursuivant son chemin. « Si notre compagnie vous enchante à ce point, nous pouvons toujours prendre la route la plus longue. »

o0o

Lorsqu'ils firent enfin halte pour la nuit, Aubrey parvenait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Notant son air éreinté, Haldir fit signe à l'un des elfes et, avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, celui-ci l'a hissa sur son épaule et bondit dans l'arbre. Même d'une seule main, l'elfe grimpait avec bien plus de facilité qu'elle avec cette maudite échelle.

Il l'a déposa sur une plate-forme semblable à celle ou elle avait dormi la nuit précédente, bien que celle-ci était plus grande et pourvue d'un abri ou était installés quatre lits d'appoints. Le lieu était clairement bien entretenu. Ainsi, le sol et les lits étaient propres et elle ne vit aucune trace d'une quelconque présence animale sur ce flet.

Les elfes s'installèrent sur la plate-forme et posèrent leur paquetages, desquels ils sortirent de la nourriture enveloppé dans des linges. Haldir lui jeta sans ménagement l'un des paquets. A l'intérieur, elle trouva un petit gâteau au miel, une poignée de baies séchées, une pomme et un bout de fromage à pâte dure. Elle avait tout mangé sauf les baies quand l'un des elfes se mit à parler.

Elle leva la tête, écoutant avec plaisir cette langue si fluide. Ces accents chantants et ces modulations lui rappelaient les langues nordiques qu'elle avait étudié, et il lui semblait même détecter une pointe de Gallois dans la manière dont les mots étaient prononcés.

Elle vit avec surprise Haldir se tourner dans sa direction, une pomme à la main. Il en trancha un bout avec une petite dague argentée, et retira le morceau de la lame. Ses dents étincelaient de blancheur dans la lueur du crépuscule. « Il dit qu'il s'appelle Rúmil et qu'il est content de vous rencontrer. » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

« Oh ! Euh, dites-lui que je m'appelle Aubrey, et que je suis contente de le rencontrer aussi, » bredouilla t-elle.

Haldir fit passer le message à l'elfe qui l'avait accosté plus tôt dans la journée. Il hocha la tête en souriant d'un air malicieux, une expression qui perturba quelque peu Aubrey. L'autre elfe dit s'appeler Tornë et semblait avoir très envie de discuter avec elle, mais Haldir se leva alors, en déclarant qu'il était las et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit à traduire des inepties.

De nouveau mise à l'écart, Aubrey se leva et rejoignit péniblement le lit de camp le plus isolé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber lourdement. Ses pieds l'élançaient douloureusement là ou ils avaient frottés dans les bottes trop grandes. Elle était, après une journée de marche, sale et en nage, et son pyjama préféré était maintenant absolument dégoûtant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un soutien-gorge, ne serait-ce que pour faire cesser les regards amusés que Rúmil luilançait. Comme avec Haldir le jour précédent, il ne semblait pas vraiment la désirer, et ses regards semblaient plus joueurs qu'excités quand il regardait ses seins. Elle semblait d'ailleurs grandement les amuser, à en juger par les sourires que s'échangeaient les elfes à chaque fois qu'ils la regardaient.

Elle détestait être le sujet de leur plaisanterie au moins autant qu'elle haïssait ne pas savoir ou elle était. La foret était toujours aussi envoûtante, et pourtant elle lui semblait hostile. Elle se languissait du confort familier de sa routine et elle voulait simplement retrouver les collines qu'elle connaissait, pour déambuler à l'ombre d'arbres familiers.

 _Si c'est un rêve, pensa t-elle tristement, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir me réveiller._

o0o

Haldir appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre en soupirant. Rúmil and Tornë étaient parti se coucher depuis un moment déjà, sur les lits de camps proches de la mortelle. Bien qu'il n'était guère nécessaire de monter la garde si loin de la frontière, Haldir ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait abandonné après une heure à tenter sans succès de tomber dans la transe régénératrice propre aux Eldar, et avait plutôt décidé de chercher du réconfort dans la forêt qui l'entourait, si active et pleine de vie, même au plus profond de la nuit.

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. La mortelle bougeait dans son sommeil. Elle se retourna, lui faisant face, les sourcils froncés. Il l'observa d'un air inquisiteur. Elle avait les yeux fermés, ce qui était, se dit-il, normal chez les mortels, mais néanmoins perturbant. _Même comme ça_ , pensa t-il avec dédain, _aucun risque de la croire morte_. Elle remuait et reniflait comme un chien endormi. Même inconsciente, elle restait décidément bruyante et envahissante.

Comme bon nombre d'elfes Haldir se considérait si non supérieur, tout du moins fort différent des mortels. Sans les détester, il les trouvait irréfléchis et insensibles aux autres. Il était aisé, supposait-il, de tout détruire autour de soi sans aucun remord comme ils le faisaient, quand on avait pas à en subir les conséquences pour l'éternité. Mais cette mortelle là, cette fille, le mettait hors de lui. Elle était ingrate et arrogante, et semblait se moquer complètement du monde qui l'entourait, piétinant de jeunes pousses sur son passage et arrachant d'une main distraite la mousse et le lichen des arbres sans se soucier du nombre d'années qui leur avait fallu pour pousser là. Elle avait fait intrusion dans sa forêt, méprisé sa race et refusé son aide.

 _Vous êtes prompt à juger ce que vous ne connaissez pas, Gardien de la Marche_. Lança une voix dans sa tête.

Haldir se raidit, surprit par l'intrusion de la Dame Galadriel dans son esprit. _« Je juge les choses telles que je les vois, »_ murmura t-il au vent.

 _Je veux la rencontrer,_ continua Galadriel.

« _Nous sommes déjà en chemin._ » Il sentit l'approbation de la Dame tandis qu'elle quittait ses pensées et que les sons de la forêt l'enveloppaient à nouveau, leur présence aussi familière que le son de sa propre respiration.

Derrière lui, la mortelle se retourna une nouvelle fois en soupirant. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Haldir fronça les sourcils, tout en essayant de contenir sa curiosité. Mais quand elle parla à nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle. Il s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre de son lit, à l'affût du moindre son. Sa patience fut récompensée quand elle roula sur le dos et dit d'une voix claire d'où perçait un profond chagrin, « Je suis désolée, Evan.»

Haldir mémorisa le nom presque sans le vouloir. Qui que fut ce 'Evan', il était important pour la mortelle. Peut-être était-ce même un indice sur ces origines. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une information qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser à son avantage.

o0o

Le deuxième jour de marche fut encore pire que le premier. Haldir les avait réveillé dès que la première lueur de l'aube avait éclos dans le ciel, et s'était mis en marche avant même que le soleil ne soit entièrement levé, en lui signifiant qu'ils prendraient leur petit-déjeuner en marchant.

Encore à moitié endormie, Aubrey prit une bouchée de sa portion de pain en se frottant les yeux. A cette heure matinale, le chemin était encore plongé dans la pénombre et si les elfes avançaient d'un pas fluide et gracieux, elle n'arrêtait pas, pour sa part, de trébucher sur des racines et de se tordre les chevilles dans les broussailles pleines d'épines. Elle remarqua que le chemin grimpait désormais continuellement, assez légèrement pour ne pas que ce soit facilement discernable à l'œil nu, mais suffisamment pour rendre la marche encore plus épuisante que le jour précédent.

Quand vint midi, la légère pente était devenue particulièrement raide, la laissant en sueur et haletante. Elle se refusait à demander aux elfes de ralentir l'allure, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait d'Haldir que des moqueries, et cependant, elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, et elle avait si soif que sa gorge la brûlait terriblement. On lui avait donné une pleine gourde d'eau au début de la journée, mais quand elle la porta à ses lèvres, celle-ci était vide. « Haldir » lança t-elle, honteuse d'être à ce point essoufflée.

Il s'arrêta en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. « Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Je n'ai plus d'eau, » dit-elle en retournant sa gourde d'où, comme pour illustrer ses propos, une unique goutte cristalline glissa sur toute la longueur de la gourde avant de disparaître dans la terre sombre à ses pieds.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, au juste ? »

« Puis-je en avoir encore ? » demanda t-elle.

« Nous n'atteindrons pas la prochaine rivière avant la tombée du jour. Vous auriez dû vous rationner plus intelligemment. » Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en se retournant.

Aubrey s'élança à sa suite, les jours rouges de colère. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas prévu assez d'eau, comment vouliez-vous que je le sache ? Vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »

« Excusez-moi, » cracha t-il en faisant volte face pour lui faire face. « De ne pas avoir pris le temps de vérifier que vous possédiez le plus élémentaire bon sens. Par Eru, même les _mortels_ savent qu'il faut rationner l'eau durant un voyage ! »

« Là d'où je viens, on a pas besoin de faire ça ! » Répliqua t-elle.

Une lueur de curiosité brilla dans ses yeux. « Et ou est cet endroit, dites moi ? Ce royaume enchanté ou l'eau coule à flot de chaque arbre que l'on croise et ou les mortels sont encore plus idiots que d'ordinaire ? »

«Vous ne comprendriez pas, même si je vous l'expliquais. »

Il lui tourna le dos en ricanant. «Une intruse et une menteuse. Voila ce que les Valar m'envoient. Gardez vos pathétiques secrets, gamine, il ne m'intéressent pas. Rúmil, » lança t-il à l'autre elfe qui le rejoignit, marchant à ses côtés tandis qu'ils discutaient doucement dans leur langues.

Le dernier elfe, Tornë, l'observa longuement. C'était lui qui l'avait hissé dans l'arbre la nuit précédente, qui s'était présenté spontanément et qui avait eu l'air d'avoir envie de lui parler. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se contenter de rejoindre ses camarades, il saisit sa propre gourde et lui tendit en accompagnant son geste d'un haussement de sourcil. Elle l'accepta avec gratitude et but une longue gorgée avant de la lui rendre. « Merci, » dit-elle avec sincérité en se disant que cet elfe n'était décidément pas si mauvais.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'avancer. Aubrey eut un mince sourire, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un allié provisoire.

o0o

Après avoir rapidement progressé jusqu'au fond de la vallée, ils atteignirent la rivière promise une heure avant la tombée de la nuit. Aubrey se précipita jusqu'à la rive et remplit immédiatement sa gourde, avalant de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche et désaltérante jusqu'à en avoir presque mal au ventre. Les elfes l'avaient imité, buvant et se lavant le visage sans hâte.

Aubrey mourait d'envie de se déshabiller et de plonger dans l'eau fraîche tant chaque parcelle de sa peau était couverte de crasse et de transpiration. Ses cheveux en particulier lui semblaient être dégoûtant et graisseux, tandis que ses ongles étaient noirs et les paumes de ses mains couvertes de terres. Elle se résigna à seulement laver ses mains, son visage et son cou, et à laisser couler quelques poignées d'eau glacée le long de ses cheveux.

Puis, elle retira lentement les bottes qu'on lui avait prêté de ses pieds douloureux et les posa sur la rive à côté d'elle en grimaçant à la vue de ses pieds gonflés et couverts d'ampoules. La peau de ses orteils et de ses talons étaient à vif à force d'avoir frotté contre le cuir des bottes. Les petites coupures sous ses pieds étaient noires de saletés et enflammés, et une plaie particulièrement douloureuse sur son talon gauche suintait un mélange de sang et de pus.

Elle plongea ses pieds dans la rivière en grimaçant, mais une fois que s'atténua la douleur provoquée par l'eau glacée, elle découvrit que celle-ci apaisait avantageusement sa douleur. Elle entendit alors que quelqu'un approchait et se retourna. Haldir se tenait derrière elle, une sacoche en cuir à la main.

« Vous avez été bien bête de ne me pas me laissez vous soigner quand je vous l'ai proposé. » dit-il d'un ton grave.

Aubrey serra les dents et planta son regard dans le sien. « Vous étiez impoli. »

« Et vous, vous étiez orgueilleuse, mais vous en avez payé le prix. Excusez-vous, et laissez-moi vous aider. » dit-il avec fermeté.

Aubrey réprima un cris, stupéfaite par l'étendue de son arrogance. «Vous vous rendez-compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous m'aiderez si je m'excuse ? Allez vous faire foutre. »

Son regard s'assombrit. « Vous êtes fière au point de préférer marcher un jour de plus en souffrant plutôt que de vous excuser ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser ! » s'écria t-elle. « Vous avez été insultant, méprisant et irrespectueux et en plus de ça, vous ne m'aiderez que si je me prosterne devant vous ?! »

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, ses yeux gris-bleu brûlant de colère. « Je suis Gardien de la Marche de la Lórien, » dit-il. « Vous devriez vous prosterner devant moi de toute façon. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de qui vous êtes. Je ne m'excuserai pas. » Lui dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Alors vous allez rester tel que vous êtes. Je ne ralentirai pas notre allure pour vous. »

« Ça m'est égal » Dit-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Il eut alors un sourire à la fois glacial et narquois qui fit courir un frisson le long de son échine. « Plus pour longtemps. » Lui promit-il. « Vous me supplierez de vous aider bien avant que l'on atteigne Caras Galadhon. Et alors vous verrez ou mène l'orgueil. »

« Je préférerais marcher jusqu'au bout du monde plutôt que de vous demander quoi que ce soit. » Dit-elle posément, avant de s'éloigner.

o0o

Rúmil avait observé la dispute entre son frère et la mortelle avec intérêt. Il en fallait d'ordinaire beaucoup pour vraiment énerver le si stoïque Gardien de la Marche, et pourtant cette jeune fille y était parvenue avec juste quelques remarques bien senties.

Bien qu'incapable de comprendre leur dispute houleuse, Rúmil en avait déduit la teneur grâce au sac plein de matériel médical que tenait Haldir et au fait qu'elle avait refuser qu'il la soigne. Il l'a vit planter là l'elfe furieux, la tête haute, comme pour le défier. Rúmil ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour cette fille, il savait bien quel courage il fallait pour tenir tête à Haldir.

Il attendit de la voir disparaître derrière un imposant rocher qui bordait la rive avant de s'approcher de son frère, remarquant alors que Gardien de la Marche serrait fermement les poings. «Frère ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Rúmil.

Soudain, tel une flèche s'échappant d'un arc tendu, Haldir fit volte-face en lançant le sac pleins de matériel de soins aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le sac vola à travers la clairière avant de heurter un jeune mallorn si fort qu'il en trembla sous le choc de l'impact. Inquiet, Rúmil regarda son frère avec stupéfaction. « Haldir ? »

« Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, » fit Haldir d'une voix saccadée par la colère. « Nous aurions dû la laisser pour morte sur la plaine. »

Puis, saisissant son arc et son carquois, il quitta la clairière, sa cape virevoltante derrière lui.

o0o

Il décidèrent de passer la nuit près de la rivière, et en l'absence de flets à proximité, campèrent sur la rive. Aubrey avait profité de l'absence d'Haldir pour se baigner dans la rivière et se sentait désormais bien mieux. Il retourna après le coucher du soleil, avançant sans bruit au milieu du camp que Rúmil et Tornë avaient établi, un lapin mort à la main. Le lapin avait été tué proprement, d'une seule de leur longue flèche aux plumes blanches dans l'œil.

Les elfes accueillirent son retour avec enthousiasme et attisèrent le petit feu qu'ils avaient allumé pour en faire une flambée digne de ce nom. Poussée par une curiosité morbide, Aubrey ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec attention tandis qu'ils écorchaient et vidaient le lapin. Bien que n'étant pas végétarienne, elle n'avait jamais vu un animal se faire découper auparavant. Cela semblait cependant naturel, dans cet endroit d'apparence si médiéval, que les habitants chassent pour se nourrir. Les elfes achevèrent promptement leur besogne, et le lapin se retrouva bien vite embroché au dessus du feu, coupé en plusieurs morceaux afin qu'il cuise plus rapidement.

Le délicieux fumet qu'il dégageait poussa Aubrey à se rapprocher du feu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise directement entre Rúmil et Tornë, épaules contre épaules. Une fois cuit, Rúmil lui tendit sans un mot un bout de lapin, qu'elle accepta avec joie. La viande était étonnamment tendre, et ils l'avaient assaisonné avec des herbes qui lui conférait une saveur délicieuse et légèrement épicée. Aubrey engloutit sa part en un rien de temps, puis grignota les petits morceaux de viandes et de graisse croustillante qui restaient sur l'os.

L'atmosphère autour du feu de camp était détendue et presque agréable, et Aubrey sentit une légère torpeur l'envahir. La chaleur inégale des flammes lui avait rougi les joues et ses jambes picotaient presque douloureusement d'être restées si près du feu, mais la lumière vacillante du brasier l'apaisait. Elle se pencha en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, s'enveloppant dans sa cape comme dans une couverture. Elle leva les yeux et croisa sans le vouloir le regard d'Haldir de l'autre côté du feu. La pale lumière dorée du feu dansait sur son séduisant visage et illuminait ses cheveux argentés de milles reflets flamboyants. Aubrey songea alors qu'il ressemblait à un ange, et le regard qu'il lui jeta lui parut alors encore plus brûlant que le feu à ses pieds. Elle eut alors l'impression qu'il pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées et de ses émotions. Puis la lumière vacilla à nouveau, replongeant son visage dans l'ombre, et la sensation s'estompa.

Elle se détourna et s'allongea par terre, dos au feu. L'un des elfes -Rúmil, pensa t-elle- se mit à chanter un air lent et apaisant dans leur langue si poétique. Elle s'endormit au son de cette douce berceuse, le souvenir des yeux d'Haldir brûlant au plus profond d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey se réveilla juste avant l'aube en frissonnant. Malgré la chaleur qui émanait des braises restantes, le sol de la forêt était froid et une brise glaciale montait de la rivière. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en découvrant Rúmil et Haldir debout, dos à elle, de l'autre côté de ce qui restait du feu, en train de discuter à voix basse. Tornë, pour sa part, dormait encore.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'étudier l'elfe endormi. Il était totalement immobile et ses traits parfaits n'étaient troublés que par une longue mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la joue. Mais se furent ses yeux qui attirèrent son attention. Ils étaient ouverts, mais vitreux et vides. Elle se souvenait trop bien des nombreuses séries policières qu'elle avait regardé, et comment elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'on y voyait les yeux à la fois brillants et éteints d'un mort. Son cœur s'emplit soudain de peur pour l'elfe si gentil qui lui avait offert à boire le jour d'avant, et elle se leva d'un bond.

« Rúmil! » cria t-elle. « Haldir ! »

Les deux elfes se retournèrent en un éclair à l'appel de leur noms. La main de Rúmil se posa sur l'arc dans son dos tandis que celle d'Haldir attrapait son épée. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse dire un mot, Tornë se redressa, une petite dague à la main et, ne voyant rien qui pouvait justifier son cris d'alarme, la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Vous— » bafouilla t-elle, abasourdie. « Vos yeux—vous dormez avec... »

Haldir hocha la tête en soupirant, avant de donner un ordre succinct dans sa langue. « Levez-vous, mortelle. » lui ordonna t-il. « Nous reprenons la route. »

« Mais —»

« Oui ? »

Elle tenta de se calmer tandis que ses yeux allaient de Tornë à son camarade furieux. « Rien, » marmonna t-elle en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Après un dernier regard agacé, Haldir tourna les talons et, ramassant sur son passage son sac et son arc, quitta la clairière. Rúmil se hâta à sa suite, mais Tornë attendit qu'elle eut fini de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait. Elle accrocha sa gourde de nouveau pleine à la ceinture qu'on lui avait prêté et remit à regret ses pieds blessés dans ses bottes. Puis, la mâchoire serrée, elle emboîta le pas à ses trois guides.

o0o

A la fin du troisième jour, ils atteignirent une pente raide dont le sommet dévoilait une vaste étendue dégagée. Haldir, qui n'avait pas dit un mot à Aubrey de toute la journée, se tourna alors vers elle. « Voyez, là-bas, » dit-il en illustrant ses propos d'un geste solennel.

Elle suivit son geste du regard et vit alors ce qu'il lui désignait. Sa surprise fut si grande qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Une imposante colline recouverte d'innombrables arbres émergeait de la forêt à leur pieds. Les arbres montaient plus hauts qu'aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient vu lors de leur périple, et ils auraient même éclipsés les gigantesque séquoia qu'Aubrey avait vu jadis en Californie.

Elle vit alors, dans la douce lumière de la fin du jour, des lueurs d'un blanc bleuté scintiller à travers les arbres comme si les étoiles elles-même avaient nichés dans leur branches. « Voici, » dit Haldir avec une note de fierté farouche dans la voix, « Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique sur Arda, et cité de la lumière. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn le sage et de Galadriel, Dame de lumière. »

L'espace d'un instant, en voyant l'amour et la fierté qu'il avait pour sa cité, Aubrey vit en l'elfe de la bonté et une attitude noble qui lui rappela la nuit près du feu de camp, ou il lui avait parut si beau dans cet halo d'or. Puis il se retourna vers eux, la mâchoire serrée et leur ordonna de se hâter. « Nous atteindrons peut-être la cité à la tombée de la nuit, » dit-il. « Si nous ne tardons pas d'avantage. »

La pente qui menait jusqu'à la cité était d'une raideur impitoyable encore aggravée par le fait qu'il les pressa encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, jusqu'à pousser Aubrey à l'extrême limite de son endurance. Elle s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches, essayant tant bien que mal de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air.

« Avancez, mortelle, » lança Haldir depuis sa position à l'avant du groupe.

Elle se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux. « Ils—ont—intérêts— à— avoir...des lits —dans cette—ville, » haleta t-elle.

 _« Si il n'y en a pas, tu seras sans aucun doute la bienvenue dans celui de Rúmil, »_ murmura Tornë. Les deux elfes rirent aux éclats et bien qu'il se contenta de sourire, Haldir ne fit rien pour mettre un terme à leur plaisanterie.

« Plus vous perdez de temps à geindre, plus vous retardez le moment ou nous pourrons tous nous reposer. Maintenant, avancez. »

La nuit était tombée quand ils aperçurent enfin une grande porte fort joliment ouvragée. Ses jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal, et elle avait grand peine à reprendre son souffle. Ses pieds étaient dans un tel état que chaque pas lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Deux elfes gardaient la porte, un de chaque côté, une haute lance à la main. Il saluèrent Haldir d'un signe de tête et firent signe au groupe d'entrer.

Aubrey leva les yeux, et eut immédiatement le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'avait vu de plus bel endroit. Des arbres aussi hauts et larges que des gratte-ciels s'élevaient dans la nuit, tandis que des escaliers en spirales s'enroulaient autour d'eux. Elle vit, construites sur les troncs imposants, ce qui ressemblait à des cabanes particulièrement élaborées ainsi que des ponts et des escaliers qui reliaient entre eux les différents niveaux de la cité. En penchant la tête en arrière, elle compta au moins une quinzaine de niveaux de constructions , et bien plus au delà, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner dans la pénombre.

Des lanternes en cristal étaient suspendues un peu partout, dans les arbres, le long des escaliers et aux maisons, baignant la cité d'une douce lumière. L'écho d'une douce mélodie flottait dans l'air, de belles voix semblaient chanter à chaque niveau de la cité et bien que chacune chantait un air différent, elles parvenaient à se rejoindre dans une harmonie superbe. _Si je croyais à un paradis_ , pensa Aubrey, _c'est ainsi qu'il serait_.

Un grand cris de joie la tira de ses pensées, et elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir une femme elfe courir vers eux, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle , scintillant tel un clair de lune sur un lac sombre. Son beau visage était remplit de joie. « _Tornë_! » s'exclama t-elle d'un ton joyeux en se jetant dans les bras de l'elfe. Il l'étreignit avant de la faire virevolter dans les airs, en riant avec elle. Il la reposa alors avant de l'embrasser, et Aubrey détourna le regard, gênée d'être ainsi témoin de l'intimité de leur retrouvailles.

Haldir la regarda d'un air narquois et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et entreprit d'en gravir les marches. Aubrey s'arrêta, émerveillée par le soin apporté aux gravures. Sur chaque marche en bois était ciselé un motif mêlant vignes et feuilles, motif qu'elle retrouva répété tout le long de la rambarde. Des lanternes disposées à intervalle régulier le long de l'escalier faisaient briller de milles feux la superbe architecture.

« Suivez moi, » Fit Haldir d'un ton brusque, « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Aubrey fronça les sourcils. « J'étais juste—J'admirais les sculptures. Elles sont très belles, » dit-elle avec sincérité.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors, et il hocha la tête. « En effet. »

Ils continuèrent l'ascension en silence sans qu'Haldir ne proteste à chaque fois qu'Aubrey s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle. Aussi belle que fut la cité, un plan vertical ne permettait d'avancer que d'une seule manière : en montant.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le sommet de l'arbre, des mouches dansaient devant les yeux d'Aubrey, et ses jambes et pieds chancelaient sous le poids de l'effort. Toutes les constructions qu'ils avaient croisés en montant étaient superbes et construits dans le même style fluide et élégant que les escaliers eux-mêmes. Mais le bâtiment devant eux était bien plus magnifique et grandiose qu'aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient vu en chemin.

Un petit pont, qui ne faisait pas plus de trente centimètres de large, reliait le bâtiment aux escaliers. Aubrey s'arrêta net, regardant le pont avec méfiance. Elle n'avait jamais eu le vertige, mais à plus de trois cent mètres du sol, elle n'aurait pas été contre un garde-fou. Haldir la guida le long de la passerelle jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment avant de reculer d'un pas, lui faisant signe de passer la première. D'un pas chancelant de fatigue et d'appréhension, Aubrey s'avança.

La salle, qui lui sembla être une salle du trône, était à ciel ouvert mais néanmoins chaleureuse et à l'abri des éléments. Au fond de la pièce, elle vit un escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux étages supérieurs de la demeure. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à informer son guide que si il comptait lui faire grimper ne serait-ce qu'une seule marche de plus il était fort probable qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle s'effondre, une douce lueur emplit les escaliers.

La lumière devint progressivement plus intense, et força Aubrey à cligner des yeux. Elle vit alors que la lumière ne provenait pas d'une lanterne, mais d'un couple d'elfe qui descendait les marches. Elle resta bouche-bée d'étonnement tandis que les deux plus belles personnes qui lui ait été donné de voir s'avançaient vers elle. L'homme était très grand, aussi grand qu'Haldir, et son visage sans âge était empreint de sagesse. Ses cheveux étaient du même argent brillant que ceux que Gardien de la Marche, mais il était pour sa part vêtu d'une longue tunique fluide. La femme était aussi grande que l'homme, et ses longs cheveux étincelant semblaient fait d'or pur. Elle portait une robe blanche et ses yeux portaient la marque du temps. Pour la première fois, Aubrey songea à ce que signifiait vraiment le fait qu'Haldir l'appelle 'mortelle'.

Elle vit qu'Haldir s'était respectueusement incliné et elle esquissa alors une révérence maladroite. En se redressant, elle vit alors que le couple avait les yeux fixés sur elle. « Bonjour, Aubrey. Je suis Galadriel, et voici Celeborn. Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue. Tu as fait un long voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici, enfant. » dit la femme d'un ton bienveillant qui réconforta immédiatement Aubrey.

« Ou suis-je ? » demanda t-elle doucement. Elle avait brûlé d'envie de connaître la réponse à cette question depuis son arrivée.

La femme sourit. « Tu es à Caras Galadhon, en Lórien. Mais pour répondre à ta vraie question : dans un autre monde. »

Aubrey déglutit. « C'est impossible. »

Ce fut cette fois ci l'homme qui prit la parole. « Bien des choses auxquelles tu ne crois pas sont possibles. »

« Comment puis-je rentrer chez moi ? » demanda t-elle.

La femme eut un sourire triste. « Tu ne peux pas. Cette porte, une fois fermée, est fermée pour toujours. »

«C'est faux, » insista Aubrey. « Je _dois_ rentrer. » _Evan._

« Enfant, tu ne peux pas. Ta vie est ici à présent, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. » La femme elfe parlait d'un ton si définitif qu'Aubrey se figea, l'esprit engourdi par la certitude que cette femme disait la vérité.

« Que puis-je faire ? » murmura t-elle.

La femme s'avança et pris ses mains avec douceur. « Toutes choses a une raison d'être, ma chère. Tu vas vivre avec nous, en Lórien, et tu finiras pas t'y sentir chez toi. »

Aubrey hocha lentement la tête. Elle était réduite à ses fonctions de base, seulement capable de se concentrer sur ses pieds douloureux et son corps las. « Merci. » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Luriel va te mener à l'un de nos talan pour les invités, ou tu vivras jusqu'à ce que l'on en trouve un permanent, » continua la femme. Une femme elfe s'avança alors et pris le bras d'Aubrey, la guidant hors de la pièce.

Aubrey se laissa mener au loin, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Et tandis qu'elle marchait, elle se fit un serment. _Je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vais trouver un moyen._

o0o

Haldir avait prévu de suivre la mortelle et l'elleth qui la guidait, mais une voix le stoppa. « Un instant, Haldir, » dit Galadriel, s'adressant à lui en Sindarin.

Il se retourna et se tint bien droit face à elle. « Ma Dame, » dit-il.

« Notre jeune mortelle s'est retrouvée de manière bien inattendue dans notre monde si dangereux, » dit la Dame.

Il hocha la tête, perplexe. « En effet. »

« Je pressens qu'elle nous sera d'une importance capitale, bien que je ne sache pas encore comment. » lui révéla Galadriel. Haldir se retint de froncer les sourcils. La mortelle têtue et arrogante qu'il avait traîné à travers la Lórien lui semblait être une citoyenne aussi utile pour Caras Galadhon que pouvait l'être un orc. Il comprit, par le regard plein d'ironie que lui lança Galadriel, qu'elle avait conscience de ses pensées, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. « De fait, elle doit être protégée. »

Haldir s'inclina, luttant de plus en plus pour garder une contenance impassible. « Comme il vous plaira, Ma Dame. »

« Ainsi », Continua Galadriel, « Je veux qu'elle apprenne à se défendre. Elle doit apprendre l'escrime, et le tir à l'arc...et tout ce qui te sembleras important. Je pense ne pas me montrer en pensant que tu seras à la hauteur de cette tâche ? »

Incapable de dissimuler son choc et sa consternation, Haldir regarda fixement ses seigneurs. « Moi ? Vous souhaitez que _je_ l'entraîne... _elle_ ? »

« Oui. Tu en as entraîné d'innombrables autres par le passé. »

« Des elfes ! Des elfes motivés et compétents qui ont travaillé dur et qui ont pris plaisir à s'entraîner. Pas des mortels perdus qui se laissent dominer par leur amour-propre ! » s'exclama -il.

Galadriel se mit alors à rire, un son magnifique qui, malgré tout, apaisa le cœur d'Haldir. « Oh, mon Gardien de la Marche, tu es devenu bien cynique. Entraîne cette fille de ton mieux. Je te relève de tes fonctions à la frontière pour tout le temps que durera cet entraînement.

La mâchoire serrée, Haldir s'inclina avec raideur et tourna les talons. « Bien, ma Dame. Mon Seigneur. » dit-il.

Galadriel lança alors d'une voix ferme, « Ne ferme pas ton cœur au changement, Haldir. Même les vies les plus courtes peuvent laisser des traces indélébiles. Cette mortelle te sera très bénéfique, si seulement tu lui permet d'être elle-même. »

 _Si je la laisse faire ça_ , pensa t-il gravement, _il est fort probable que ce soit moi qui la tue._


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey se redressa, tirée du sommeil par unmartèlement sourd et insistant, et se frotta les yeux avec le dos de la main. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes confuses qu'elle se souvint de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait : à l'intérieur d'une des maisons en bois sculpté de la Lórien. Galadriel avait appelé ça un talan, et elle fut fort surprise en découvrant ce qu'elle avait cru n'être qu'une simple cabane perchée dans les arbres.

Le bâtiment était de forme circulaire, construit sur un seul niveau autour d'une des solides branches de l'arbre. Bien que moins épaisse que son tronc majestueux, la branche sur laquelle reposait son talan était néanmoins bien plus large qu'un chêne. Cette branche, qui émergeait au milieu du salon, constituait une colonne centrale à l'intérieur de la maison et d'élégantes portes voûtées s'ouvraient respectivement sur un petit bureau, un garde-manger particulièrement bien garni, un cabinet de toilette, et une chambre.

De nouveau, le martèlement sourd se fit entendre, tirant brusquement Aubrey de ses pensées. Elle réalisa alors que ce bruit provenait de la porte d'entrée, et se jeta hors du lit en toute hâte pour y répondre. « Désolé, » lança t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

« Je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas morte, » fit Haldir d'un ton acerbe.

« Vous. » Souffla Aubrey, la mine défaite.

« Et oui, » répondit-il avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle. « Moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t-elle. Il l'examina de haut en bas, haussant les sourcils à la vue de ses cheveux en pagaille et de la tenue qu'elle portait.

L'elfe qui l'avait conduite jusqu'au talan la nuit dernière lui avait également donné une imposante pile de nouveaux vêtements, y compris la fine chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle portait à présent. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et était cousue dans un tissu plus léger que de la soie. Une nouvelle tenue qu'Haldir semblait trouver fort à son goût, à défaut de l'apprécier, elle. Remarquant soudainement le sourire narquois qu'il arborait, Aubrey se dissimula vivement derrière la porte en lui jetant un regard noir.

Son sourire ne s'en agrandit que d'avantage. « Dame Galadriel m'a demandé de vous entraîner. » dit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air abasourdi. « De me _quoi_ ? »

Il pinça les lèvres. « Croyez-moi, mortelle, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous. Mais je ne vais certainement pas désobéir à ma Dame, et vous non plus. Habillez-vous et rejoignez-moi au terrain d'entraînement dans quinze minutes. » Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, ses cheveux argentés scintillant dans l'éclat du soleil matinal.

Aubrey claqua violemment la porte et s'y adossa, tout à la fois furieuse et inquiète. _Moins je verrai ce connard_ , pensa t-elle, _mieux ça sera_. Avec lui, tout semblait prétexte à moquerie, sans parler de son mépris pour sa condition de 'mortelle'. Passer du temps avec lui était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, en particulier si il s'agissait pour elle d'apprendre de lui.

Une larme lui échappa alors et alla s'écraser sur le plancher sans défaut du talan. Elle jeta un regard surpris à cette goutte parfaitement ronde sur le sol sombre. Cette larme rendait soudainement cet endroit réel, bien plus encore que la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses pieds ensanglantés. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre la porte en soupirant. C'était un test, elle le savait bien. Allait-elle abandonner dès le premier obstacle ?

 _Non_. Si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à avoir l'avantage sur Haldir, elle ferait en sorte qu'il la respecte comme il semblait respecter les elfes qu'il commandait. Et la seule manière d'obtenir ce respect, était de prouver que les 'mortels » pouvaient être aussi courageux que n'importe quel elfe. _Il ne gagnera pas_ , se promit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre où elle examina les vêtements qui lui avait été donné la veille.

Elle vit plusieurs longues robes légères et fluides, superbement brodées et pourvues de longues manches évasées. Elles étaient absolument magnifiques, mais très éloignées de son style habituel, et très loin d'être appropriées pour une séance d'entraînement. Les mettant de côté, elle découvrit alors divers leggings et plusieurs tuniques et entreprit de s'habiller, ravie et infiniment soulagée d'avoir trouvé dans la pile quelque chose qui ressemblait à sa chemise de nuit, mais plus courte et resserrée autour de la poitrine afin de la maintenir aussi bien qu'un soutien-gorge.

Elle enfila par dessus une sous-chemise de soie blanche, une paire de leggins gris anthracite cousue à partir d'un tissus qui lui sembla à la fois résistant et extensible et enfin une épaisse chemise verte. Elle trouva également, à sa grande joie, une nouvelle paire de bottes. Contrairement à la paire qu'elle avait porté lors de son périple jusqu'à la cité, celle-ci était neuve, souple, et lui allait à la perfection. Le cuir semblait presque se modeler autour de ses pieds.

Ce n'est qu'en passant la porte, pleine d'optimisme et d'assurance dans sa nouvelle tenue, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas le moins du monde ou pouvait bien se trouver le terrain d'entraînement.

o0o

Haldir avait volontairement omis d'expliquer à la mortelle comment se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ce serait sa première épreuve. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était désormais son élève, et aucune de ses recrues ne pouvait espérer réussir sans faire preuve d'intelligence. Si elle n'était pas capable de mettre à contribution le peu d'esprit que possédait sa race pour trouver le terrain d'entraînement, il ne pourrait rien faire d'elle, avec ou sans entraînement.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut légèrement étonné de la voir approcher d'un pas mal assuré, environ une demi-heure plus tard. Il l'observa dans l'ombre, en silence. Ainsi vêtue à la manière de son peuple, elle semblait bien moins perdue que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois dans ces ridicules vêtements à carreaux. Elle avait également dégagé son visage en tressant soigneusement ses longs cheveux blonds foncés. Il devait bien admettre que, malgré la crainte et la nervosité qu'il décelait chez elle, elle faisait preuve d'une grande dignité.

Il la regarda observer avec attention les gardiens qui s'entraînaient à l'autre bout du terrain. Une douzaine d'entre eux s'exerçaient au tir à l'arc, maniant avec aisance et assurance les puissants arcs des Galadhrim. Mais, ce qui attira véritablement l'attention de la mortelle furent les deux ellyn qui combattaient à l'épée. Ils se mouvaient avec grâce et rapidité sous le regard approbateur d'Haldir. Leur mouvement étaient si fluides qu'ils semblaient danser. Tout ses gardiens étaient d'habiles combattants, une obligation pour espérer vaincre leurs ennemis, mais ces deux là faisaient montre d'une grâce remarquable, même pour des elfes.

Il s'avança, redirigeant ainsi l'attention de la mortelle sur lui. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. « Vous êtes en retard, » dit-il d'un ton las.

Elle fronça les sourcils, une, trop familière, lueur d'irritation dans le regard. « Vous ne m'avez pas dit ou aller ! J'ai été obligée de demander à des passants, et personne ne parle anglais ici ! »

Il prit bonne note de l'étrange nom qu'elle venait de donner à la langue commune et l'observa de son regard impénétrable. « Et pourtant, vous êtes là. »

« Oui, » admit-elle d'un air mécontent, « J'ai fini par me contenter de répéter votre nom jusqu'à ce qu'on me montre ou aller »

Bien qu'attentif à garder un visage impassible, Haldir devait bien admettre qu'il était légèrement impressionné par sa tactique. « La prochaine fois, ne soyez-pas en retard. » Dit-il, juste pour le plaisir de voir ses yeux brûler de colère.

« Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton sec. « Combat à l'épée ? Tir à l'arc ? »

Il poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse. « Certainement pas. Luriel a beau avoir soigné vos pieds, vous n'avez en aucun cas l'endurance nécessaire pour vous entraîner avec une épée. Vous allez devoir grandement améliorer votre condition physique avant de pouvoir soulever une épée. Et vous ne pourrez pas courir avant que vos pieds ne soient complètement guéris. »

« Du tir à l'arc, alors ? » grommela t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Haldir ne put retenir son rire en voyant ses épaules délicates et ses bras menus. « Si vous pensez pouvoir bander un arc avec votre force actuelle, alors votre bêtise surpasse largement votre arrogance. Vous commencerez plus tard, avec un arc d'enfant. »

Son visage s'empourpra, autant de honte que de fureur. « Vous êtes déterminé à me voir échouer, » l'accusa t-elle.

« Non, » dit-il avec sincérité, « Je m'y attend, seulement. » Elle garda alors le silence, mais ce n'était pas, il le sentait, un silence honteux. Elle avait en elle, il le savait, une détermination de fer, et une puissante envie de lui donner tort. Et elle allait en avoir besoin pour tenir face à lui.

o0o

« Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre une compétence essentielle, si vous comptez devenir un archer digne de ce nom. C'est un travail minutieux, mais qui ne vous fatiguera pas trop. » Fit Haldir en se dirigeant vers un long banc protégé du soleil par une tonnelle.

Aubrey lui emboîta le pas, curieuse malgré elle. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda t-elle.

Il fit un pas de côté pour lui montrer un imposant tas de bâtons sur la table, à côté d'un panier rempli de plumes blanches et d'un pot de résine. « Des flèches, » dit-il.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas le genre d'entraînement guerrier qu'elle avait imaginé et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde déception en se voyant ainsi assigner une tâche aussi morne pour son premier jour. Mais, se consola t-elle, il y avait au moins peu de risque qu'elle fasse quelque chose de mal. « Super, » lâcha t-elle en s'installant en face de l'elfe.

Le haussement de sourcils qu'il lui adressa lui confirma qu'il savait bien ce qu'elle en pensait, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. « Les hampes ont déjà été durcies, lissées et équipées d'une pointe. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les empenner. »

Il prit une flèche dans la pile et lui indiqua d'en faire de même. Elle en saisit une et s'étonna de sa taille. Elle était bien plus longue que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, facilement de la longueur de son bras. Son attention se porta sur la pointe en métal qui brillait au soleil et elle l'observa avec attention. La pointe était délicatement forgée en forme de feuille, longue et dangereusement pointue à son extrémité. Elle imagina se faire transpercer par une chose pareille et jeta un coup d'œil à on instructeur en frissonnant.

Haldir prit trois plumes de la pile et se saisit d'un couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture avant de le lui tendre. Elle le prit d'un air hésitant. Le métal était tiède là ou il l'avait touché et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. « Chaque plume doit être taillée avec précision. Si les plumes sont mal positionnées, la flèches ne volera pas droit, et un de mes gardiens pourrait y perdre la vie, » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Aubrey s'attela à la tâche avec encore plus de soin, imitant fidèlement sa technique. Il ne la félicita pas quand elle lui montra les trois plumes qu'elles avait préparé, et se contenta d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Maintenant, vous devez creuser un sillon pour y placer les plumes. Comme ceci...non, pas là ! Ne creusez jamais le long du fil du bois, » fit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle reposa la flèche, humiliée d'être ainsi réprimandée. « Pourquoi ? »

« La flèche risque de se fendre, » lui expliqua t-il d'un ton qui suggérait qu'elle aurait dû le savoir.

Une exclamation enjouée retentit derrière elle, attirant l'attention d'Haldir. Aubrey vit alors un large sourire apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il se levait. « _Mae govannen!_ » lança t-il.

Aubrey fronça les sourcils. La joie qui illuminait son regard avait complètement fait disparaître son habituelle expression renfrognée et soulignait à la perfection la beauté de ses traits. Il contourna le banc en tout hâte pour rejoindre les deux elfes qui approchaient. Elle fut alors stupéfaite de les voir se prendre dans les bras avec affection et parler d'un ton animé dans leur langue. L'un des nouveaux venus s'approcha et elle vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un des elfes qui l'avait escorté dans la forêt—Rúmil, se souvint-elle.

Haldir le suivait tout en discutant avec le troisième elfe, qui, en arrivant près de la table, lui jeta un regard inquisiteur avant de demander quelque chose à Haldir qui lui répondit d'un ton dédaigneux. Le troisième elfe posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Haldir qui soupira avant de se tourner vers elle et de dire, « Voici Orophin. Il vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre cité et espère que vous passez une bonne journée. »

Aubrey posa la flèche sur laquelle elle travaillait et regarda Orophin en souriant, « Bonjour Orophin. Je m'appelle Aubrey. »

Haldir ne prit pas la peine de traduire sa réponse, préférant se tourner vers Rúmil. Orophin s'assit alors à ses côtés sur le banc et prit la flèche qu'elle avait posé. Il examina son travail et dit dans un anglais à l'accent très approximatif, «Bien. »

Aubrey lui adressa un large sourire. « Merci ! »

L'elfe lui retourna son sourire avant de se tourner vers le Gardien de la Marche. Haldir leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant ce qu'il lui disait, mais traduisit néanmoins, « Il dit que vous avez du talent pour une débutante, mortelle. »

« Je crois que je préfère largement vos amis à vous, » lui dit-elle d'un ton posé.

Haldir haussa les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux elfes. « Ce sont mes frères, mortelle. »

En les regardant, elle vit en effet une nette ressemblance entre les trois. Ils avaient tout trois les mêmes cheveux argentés, la même peau pâle, et la même mâchoire bien définie. Mais Rúmil et Orophin étaient plus petits qu'Haldir, et Orophin était clairement le plus fluet des trois. Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'Haldir puisse être le frère de quelqu'un. Faire partie d'une fratrie impliquait un certain niveau de patience et de tolérance qu'il ne semblait pas posséder, sans parler de la capacité à aimer quelqu'un d'un amour inconditionnel. Elle le pensait capable d'aimer quelqu'un sans réserve et sans condition autant qu'elle l'imaginait capable de reconnaître qu'un 'mortel' puisse être digne d'admiration.

Rúmil s'adressa à ses frères en elfique, et leur visages s'illuminèrent. « Mortelle, » dit Haldir en se tournant vers Aubrey. « Restez ici et continuez votre tâche. Essayez d'en faire le plus possible, mais appliquez-vous. Mes frères et moi ne seront pas loin. »

Sur ces mots, ils choisirent un espace vide sur le terrain d'entraînement et établirent un périmètre avec des balises. Aubrey ne put s'empêcher de les observer alors que Rúmil se saisissait d'une paire de longues dagues qu'il portait à la ceinture et qu'Haldir tirait son épée du fourreau. Orophin resta en dehors du périmètre et leur fit signe de commencer.

Ce fut Rúmil qui s'élança en premier en bondissant vers son frère, dagues en avant. Aubrey laissa échapper une exclamation apeurée, certaine que les dagues toucheraient leur cible et souilleraient l'herbe de sang. Mais Haldir fit un pas de côté, brandissant son épée en l'air pour contrer l'attaque et repoussa sans peine son frère. Aubrey vit alors qu'ils souriaient, s'échangeant coups, insultes et plaisanteries tout à la fois.

Elle était totalement subjuguée par le combat et les mouvements fluides et gracieux des combattants. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'eux, et, elle devait bien l'admettre, d'Haldir en particulier. Les elfes avaient retirés leur tuniques et continuaient à s'entraîner vêtus de fines sous-chemises qui laissaient avantageusement deviner leur muscles sculptés. Aubrey se permit d'admirer l'impressionnante carrure d'Haldir et la façon dont les muscles de son dos et de ses bras se tendaient quand il bougeait.

Réalisant soudainement qu'elle les fixait ouvertement, elle se força a détourner son regard des trois frères et se remit au travail en essayant d'ignorer le tintement de l'acier et les cris d'encouragement d'Orophin. Elle entreprit de préparer méticuleusement les plumes avant de les fixer soigneusement dans les sillons creusés à l'aide de la résine. Elle travailla jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune plume. Ses mains étaient poisseuses et noires de résine. Elle leva alors la tête, surprise de voir que le soleil avait traversé tout le terrain pendant qu'elle travaillait et qu'elle se retrouvait désormais plongée dans la pénombre. Il y avait déjà longtemps que les trois frères avaient cessés leur entraînement, et elle ne savait absolument pas ou ils pouvaient bien être.

Quelqu'un se racla alors bruyamment la gorge derrière elle et elle pivota vivement, le cœur battant la chamade. Haldir se tenait les bras croisés à moins de deux mètres de là. « Oh putain , » lâcha t-elle. « J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. »

« Vous devriez faire plus attention à ce qui vous entoure, » dit-il en s'approchant et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il prit l'une des flèches qu'elle venait d'empenner. « C'est pas si mauvais, » admit-il en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. « Il y a quelques millimètres de différences, cela dit. Vous avez utilisé trop de résine. »

Blessée de le voir pointer du doigt la moindre petite imperfection après les heures qu'elle venait de consacrer à cette tâche, elle rétorqua d'un ton dédaigneux, « Oh ça va. Il s'agit juste de quelques millimètres, ça n'a aucune importance. »

Son visage s'assombrit et il s'approcha d'elle si vite qu'elle ne vit pas sa main bouger avant de sentir la pointe glaciale de la flèche contre son cou. « Si je bougeais cette flèche de _quelques millimètres_ , » dit-il d'une voix douce, «Elle percerait votre artère et vous vous videriez de votre sang. »

Il lâcha la flèche mais laissa sa main collée contre son cou, le pouce juste au dessus de son pouls. Elle frissonna de le sentir si proche, l'esprit embrumée par la chaleur de sa main contre sa gorge et par le souvenir de son combat plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle détourna le regard en serrant les dents, sans oser le repousser.

Il reprit la parole, d'une voix profonde. « Quand je vous dit de faire quelque chose, je veux que vous le fassiez _correctement_. C'est la seule option possible. Il suffit d'un _millimètre_ de décalage pour causer la mort de quelqu'un. Un _millimètre_ de décalage n'est pas un résultat acceptable. Vous comprenez, mortelle ? »

« Oui, » fit-elle d'un son sec, les poings serrés. Elle recula et prit une profonde inspiration. Il émanait de lui une aura si imposante, et ses yeux froids la glaçait à chaque réprimande. Cette journée n'avait pas été un grand succès, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Il l'observait en haussant les sourcils, comme pour la défier. Après un dernier regard aux flèches dont elle avait été fière juste un instant plus tôt, elle tourna les talons et se hâta de quitter le terrain, pressée de retrouver la sécurité de son talan.

o0o

Les bains étaient déserts, au grand soulagement d'Haldir. Des sources chaudes émergeaient du côté ouest de la cité, et se déversaient dans une demi douzaine de bassins, tous assez larges et profonds pour pouvoir y nager. Les bassins étaient à l'air libre mais protégés des regards par une foisonnante végétation et suffisamment à l'écart du reste de la cité pour offrir une certaine intimité.

Il y avait rarement d'autres baigneurs à cette heure avancée, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Haldir. Non pas qu'il soit pudique—cohabiter avec les autres gardiens à la frontière suffisait pour faire disparaître chez les Galadhrim toute velléité d'intimité— mais il aimait prendre le temps de se détendre et de réfléchir tranquillement en prenant un bain, et il préférait le faire seul.

Il retira sa tunique et sa sous-chemise, qu'il plia soigneusement avant de les poser sur un banc à coté du bassin. Il s'assit et se pencha pour défaire ses bottes, quand il perçu un imperceptible bruissement. Il fit brusquement volte-face et saisit le poignet de l'elfe qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle éclata de rire et dégagea son poignet, admirant ouvertement sa poitrine nue. « Bonsoir, Gardien de la Marche, » le salua t-elle.

Haldir lui sourit, soudain bien plus détendu. « Luriel, » dit-il. «C'est un plaisir de te voir. »

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois et laissa ses doigts glisser de la gorge d'Haldir jusqu'à son bas-ventre. « Je vais tout faire pour, mon Seigneur. »

Il la caressa à son tour, déliant avec agilité les attaches de sa robe pour caresser ses seins d'une main tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Luriel était une vieille amie et parfois aussi son amante. C'était une relation sans attache qui leur convenait fort bien à tout les deux. La saisissant par la taille, il la souleva et se rassit sur le banc, l'elleth sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et titilla le bout sensible de son oreille avec les dents tandis qu'il parsemait sa gorge de baisers.

« J'ai entendu dire, » murmura Luriel en se cambrant contre lui, « Que tu as passé la journée avec une mortelle. »

Il ne put retenir une grimace, les lèvres contre sa clavicule. « Oui, » admit-il. « J'ai appris à cette pauvre fille comment empenner des flèches. »

Luriel gloussa. « Voyons ce que tu sais faire avec _ta_ flèche, hmm ? » dit-elle en entreprenant de défaire les liens qui fermaient son leggings, ses doigts caressant avec sensualité son érection grandissante jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse, soudain conscient de toute la frustration accumulée pendant toutes ces semaines passées seul à la frontière. Sa main se posa à nouveau sur le sein de Luriel et caressa avec douceur son téton jusqu'à ce qu'elle tressaille, incapable de dénouer les liens de son leggings. Il laissa échapper un rire satisfait, et continua ses caresses.

Un cris étouffé perça alors le silence de la nuit et fit sursauter les deux elfes. Haldir leva les yeux et vit une silhouette aux cheveux blonds foncés qui s'enfuyait d'un pas mal assuré. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. De toute les personnes susceptibles de venir prendre un bain en pleine nuit et de le surprendre avec Luriel, il avait fallu que ce soit la mortelle. Il attendait avec impatience leur prochaine session d'entraînement.

« Haldir ? » fit Luriel en ondulant sur ses genoux.

Ce simple mouvement le tira de ses pensées et il la regarda, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. « Ce n'est rien. Viens, allons nous détendre dans le bassin. »

Il se leva alors, et enleva son leggins avant de retirer lui-même la robe de Luriel. Elle tendit la main et enroula ses doigts fermement autour de lui. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas _trop_ te détendre, » dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans l'eau tiède en l'entraînant avec lui. «Aucun risque, Luriel. »

« Parce que, » ajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire. « J'ai entendu tellement de bien des flèches des Galadhrim. »

Il éclata de rire, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. « Je vais te montrer que j'atteins toujours ma cible. »


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour suivant, Aubrey repéra Haldir dès son arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il se tenait à l'autre bout du terrain en compagnie d'un autre elfe, un arc immense à la main. Aubrey le vit se saisir d'une flèche dans le carquois qu'il portait à la taille et, d'un geste fluide et trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse réellement le voir, l'encocher et l'envoyer au cœur d'un disque en bois lancé dans les airs par l'autre elfe. Le disque retomba aux pieds du deuxième elfe, la flèche fichée exactement en son centre.

Aubrey s'approcha, stupéfaite. Elle avait pris quelques leçons de tir à l'arc par le passé, et s'était même révélée plutôt douée, mais elle n'avait jamais tiré sur autre chose que des cibles immobiles. Cependant, réalisa t-elle, si ces elfes utilisaient vraiment le tir à l'arc en combat réel, il était alors parfaitement normal qu'ils s'entraînent à toucher des cibles mobiles.

Ça et là, elle vit d'autres archers également en train de perfectionner leurs techniques. Certains couraient le long d'une rampe en bois et s'élançaient dans le vide en tournoyant dans les airs et en essayant d'atteindre une cible fixée à la rampe tandis que d'autres, les yeux bandés, tiraient sur des petits disques qui émettaient un léger sifflement une fois lancés dans les airs. Enfin, elle vit deux elfes qui se tenaient à environ cent mètre l'un de l'autre, tenant chacun un arc à la main. Elle réalisa avec effroi qu'ils se tenaient mutuellement en joue. Le premier elfe décocha alors sa flèche qui fut, au grand étonnement d'Aubrey, déviée en l'air par le deuxième elfe.

Proprement ébahie par le talent des archers qui l'entourait, elle s'arrêta à quelque mètres d'Haldir, observant la manière dont les muscles de ses épaules se contractaient quand il bandait son arc. Elle rougit au souvenir de ces même épaules qu'elle avait vue nues la nuit dernière, et de la femme elfe dans ses bras. Fort tentée de tourner les talons pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'elle avait vue la nuit précédente, Aubrey recula d'un pas.

 _Trop tard_ , pensa t-elle avec regret en voyant Haldir baisser son arc et se tourner vers elle. « Vous êtes encore en retard, » dit-il en guise de salutations.

« Si vous le dites. Désolé. Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-elle en toute hâte, impatiente de pouvoir échapper à son regard n'arrivait pas à le regarder sans le revoir, les yeux fermés comme pour savourer d'avantage son plaisir tandis que la femme elfe avait la main enroulée autour de—

« Aubrey, » dit-il pour la tirer de ses pensées.

Aubrey jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à l'arc si joliment sculpté qu'il tenait à la main. Il était au moins aussi haut qu'elle, sinon plus. Elle n'était même pas sure de pouvoir le soulever, et encore moins de pouvoir le bander. « Euuh —» bredouilla t-elle, récitante à reconnaître la moindre faiblesse en face de lui.

Une lueur moqueuse brilla dans les yeux d'Haldir. « Si vous parvenez un jour à utiliser mon arc, j'irai moi-même faire part aux Valar de mon admiration pour vous. » Il avança jusqu'à un râtelier sur lequel reposaient plusieurs arcs de diverses tailles, et se saisit d'un arc à peine aussi long que son bras. « _Voici_ l'arc que vous allez utiliser. C'est un arc que nous utilisons pour entraîner les enfants. »

Honteuse, Aubrey prit l'arc qu'il lui tendait. Il faisait le même poids que les arcs qu'elle avait utilisé par le passé, et il arborait les mêmes décorations que celui d'Haldir. Il la mena un peu à l'écart des autres archers jusqu'à une ligne de cibles similaires à celles qu'elle avait utilisé chez elle. Heureuse d'être en terrain connu, Aubrey se plaça à côté d'Haldir, à environ dix pas de la première cible.

« Vous avez l'air très sure de vous, » remarqua t-il.

Soudainement fermement décidée à montrer ce qu'elle et les autres 'mortels' étaient capables de faire, Aubrey hocha la tête. « J'ai déjà fait du tir à l'arc par le passé. »

Mais, à son grand agacement, Haldir prit un air amusé. « Très bien, » dit-il en souriant. « Montrez-moi. Montrez-moi ce que les mortels savent faire avec un arc. »

Aubrey leva son arc, les narines dilatées par la colère. Elle prit la flèche que lui tendait Haldir et l'encocha délicatement en la maintenant en place tel qu'on le lui avait appris, avec son index et son majeur. Puis elle prit une profonde respiration et se mit en position avant de tirer la corde jusqu'à son menton. Elle ferma alors son œil gauche et, inspirant profondément, libéra sa flèche, qui s'envola et heurta le bord de la cible, mais pas suffisamment fort pour pouvoir s'y planter. Elle fit la moue en la voyant tomber par terre, sans pour autant être déçue par sa performance, étant donné les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son dernier cours de tir à l'arc.

Elle se retourna en entendant Haldir s'éclaircir la gorge derrière elle. « Alors ? »

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils. « Alors, si ça avait été un orc, vous lui auriez juste égratigné l'épaule. Et il vous aurait tué. »

Elle sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau et ses mains se serrer autour de l'arc. « Oh, ça va ! J'ai touché la cible, non ? »

« Votre technique laisse terriblement à désirer, » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Quoi ? J'ai fais exactement ce qu'on m'a appris ! » protesta t-elle.

Il lâcha un petit rire dédaigneux. « Alors on vous a très mal appris, ce qui n'est guère surprenant, pour des mortels. »

« Vous êtes un bel enfoiré, vous le savez ça ? » cracha t-elle.

« Voulez-vous rester plantée là à m'insulter parce que j'ai raison ou me laisserez-vous tenter de vous enseigner la bonne méthode ? » demanda t-il d'un ton glacial.

Aubrey parvint, au prix d'un immense effort, à ravaler sa fureur. «Et bien allez-y, alors » fit-elle sèchement.

« Levez votre arc, » dit-il.

Elle obéit, non sans se sentir ridicule.

Sans prévenir, il prit sa main et la déplaça très légèrement le long de l'arc. « Vous contrôlerez mieux votre arc en le tenant plus haut, » murmura t-il avant de lui donner une petite tape du pied. « Reculez légèrement cette jambe. Oui, comme ça. » Il s'empara d'une nouvelle flèche dans le carquois attaché autour de sa taille et la lui tendit.

« Pourquoi portez-vous votre carquois à la taille plutôt que dans le dos ? » demanda t-elle.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, manifestement étonné de l'absence d'hostilité dans sa voix. « Cela permet de saisir nos flèches plus rapidement durant une bataille. Encochez votre flèche, mortelle. » Elle se renfrogna en l'entendant l'appeler 'mortelle' mais encocha néanmoins sa flèche avant de se faire, sans surprise, interrompre une nouvelle fois. « Bandez votre arc avec trois doigts, pas deux. »

« Mais— »

« Ne me faites pas perdre de temps à contester mes consignes, » fit-il sèchement. « J'utilise un arc depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Utiliser trois doigts vous donnera le contrôle et la force qui vous manque. »

Elle ajusta sa prise, perplexe, et, à son signal, banda à nouveau son arc. « Donc vous êtes _vraiment_ immortel ? » demanda t-elle.

Il hocha vivement la tête. « Bien entendu. Placez votre flèche à droite, pas à gauche. Vous devrez ajuster la position de votre main avant de tirer si elle est à gauche, c'est plus rapide de positionner votre flèche à droite. »

Elle positionna la flèche de l'autre côté et fonça les sourcils en la voyant glisser et trembler contre l'arc. « Elle ne veut pas rester en place, » se plaignit t-elle.

« Évidemment, il faut de longues heures d'entraînement pour maîtriser cette technique, mais durant une bataille elle permet de gagner en vitesse et en force. » dit-il.

« Je vous crois sur parole. Mais... immortel, _immortel_? » insista t-elle.

Il soupira. «Pourquoi êtes vous si fascinée par mon immortalité ? Vous ne pouvez pas en mesurer la signification réelle de toute façon. »

« Je suis terriblement navrée d'être curieuse, » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Ça doit être si pénible pour vous de devoir supporter une simple _mortelle_. »

Il lui jeta un regard glacial avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la cible. « Encore une fois. Avec la bonne posture, cette fois. »

Elle leva son arc et encocha la flèche avant de tirer la corde jusqu'à son menton. « Comme ça ? »

« Vous pourriez viser plus juste avec un meilleur point d'ancrage, » lui fit remarquer Haldir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Vous tirez la flèche jusqu'à votre menton », dit-il. « Tirez là jusqu'à votre joue, au coin des lèvres . »

Elle entreprit de tirer encore davantage sur la corde mais ne parvint qu'à se brûler les doigts. « Je ne peux pas l'amener plus loin, » fit-elle avec frustration.

Soudain, sans le moindre avertissement, il s'avança et vint se tenir juste derrière elle, avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle et de poser ses mains sur les siennes. « Mettez cette épaule en arrière, » dit-il d'un ton détaché, presque froid, en serrant légèrement la main d'Aubrey qui tenait l'arc.

Aubrey, pour sa part, se sentait prête à défaillir. Il était pratiquement collé à elle, et cet infime espace qui les séparait lui était plus pénible que si il avait pressé sa poitrine contre son dos car, tels qu'ils étaient, l'espace entre eux semblait bouillonner de tension, tel un orage sur le point d'éclater. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière , lui et la femme elfe, et la manière dont il s'était collé à elle pour lui caresser les seins—

« Ici, » dit-il. « C'est ici que doivent se trouver les plumes, contre vos lèvres. Tel un baiser... »

Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement sa joue, étonnamment chauds après la froide caresse des plumes, et elle se raidit, le cœur battant. Il eut un léger rire et se pencha de façon à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille. « Est-ce que le sexe vous effraie à ce point, petite mortelle ? »

Elle le repoussa sans ménagement, les joues en feu, et laissa tomber l'arc au sol. « Qu'est-ce que vous—Vous m'avez _vu_ ? » réalisa t-elle soudain, en s'empourprant encore d'avantage.

« Bien entendu, » fit-il, clairement amusé. « Tout comme vous m'avez vu, _moi._ »

Elle détourna le regard, incapable de supporter la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux argentés. « Je ne savais pas—Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez avec quelqu'un— que vous aviez une, euh, une compagne— »

« Je n'en ai pas, » dit -il simplement.

Aubrey le regarda avec incrédulité. « M-mais, je vous ai vu— » bégaya t-elle.

Il éclata alors de rire, d'un rire si plein de légèreté et d'insouciance qu'elle en eut des frissons. « Un arrangement entre amis, rien de plus. Les mortels de votre royaume ne pratiquent pas ce genre de choses ? Vos vies doivent être bien ennuyeuses. »

Elle lui jeta un regard farouche. « J'ai jamais dis ça ! »

« Donc les mortels ont des relations sexuelles sans sentiments ? Pourquoi alors avez vous été si choquée, hier soir ? » insista t-il. Ses yeux brillaient tels ceux d'un chat prêt à fondre sur un oiseau apeuré.

« Le sexe sans sentiments ne me choque pas. » fit-elle avec fermeté.

Il se fendit d'un large sourire, comme si elle venait de dire exactement ce qu'il attendait. « Alors c'est _moi_ qui vous perturbe. L'idée que _je_ couche avec quelqu'un. »

Elle lui jeta un sourire acerbe, la mâchoire crispée. « Perturbant, non. Juste improbable, étant donné votre caractère si joyeux. Allons-nous continuer notre leçon de tir à l'arc, ou est-ce qu'on en a terminé ? »

Elle vit ses narines se dilater, le seul signe extérieur de sa colère, et il hocha sèchement la tête. « On en a terminé. Ne soyez pas en retard demain—vous le regretteriez. »

Elle tourna les talons, la tête haute et le pas leste avec son arc sur l'épaule, débordante de joie et de fierté d'avoir enfin réussi à avoir le dernier mot.

o0o

La vision du Gardien de la Marche en train de batifoler mise à part, la soirée de la veille avait été plutôt plaisante pour Aubrey. Elle s'était lavée avec une bassine dans son talan et avait revêtu une tunique propre avant de se préparer un léger repas composé de fruits, de pain, et de fromage qu'elle avait trouvé dans son garde-manger.

Mais elle opta, ce soir là, pour un dîner dans le grand hall où l'on servait des repas chauds et où de nombreux elfes prenaient leur repas ensemble. Si il lui fallait réellement demeurer en Lórien, elle était bien déterminée à s'y faire des amis. Une décision qu'elle commença bien vite à regretter quand, en pénétrant dans l'immense hall, elle eut l'impression que chaque elfe présent s'était retourné pour la dévisager.

Construit très en hauteur et soutenue par quatre arbres, le réfectoire était en fait une très grande plate-forme, au moins aussi grande qu'un terrain de football. Ce qu'Aubrey avait tout d'abord pris pour des piliers étaient en fait des branches entremêlées de lierres d'un vert émeraude. Une canopée de feuilles dorées protégeait le hall de la lumière du soleil et baignait les convives d'une douce lueur d'un vert doré. De longs bancs étaient disposés d'un bout à l'autre de la plate-forme tandis que de généreuses portions de nourritures étaient ça et là à la disposition des elfes.

A première vue, Aubrey estima qu'il y avait entre deux et trois cents elfes présents lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall. La plupart s'était réunis en petits groupes joyeux et animés tandis que d'autres chantaient ou pinçaient avec nonchalance les cordes de quelques lyres.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. Il y avait de nombreuses places libres dans le vaste hall, mais elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir trop près d'un groupe et risquer de passer pour une fouineuse, ni se mettre trop à l'écart et avoir l'air distante. Elle s'avançait entre deux tablées d'un pas hésitant quand elle entendit, au milieu de ce mélodieux fredonnement de voix elfiques, quelqu'un parler anglais. « Humaine ! » s'écria une voix.

Elle tourna vivement la tête à gauche et vit une femme elfe, assise seule un peu à l'écart d'un petit groupe, qui la regardait avec curiosité. Perplexe, Aubrey se pointa nerveusement du doigt. _Comme si il pouvait y avoir d'autres humains dans une cité elfe_. La femme elfe acquiesça et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Gênée, Aubrey vint s'installer sur un banc en face de l'elfe. Elle esquissa un timide sourire, 'humaine' était sans aucun doute un progrès comparé à 'mortelle'. « Huum,bonjour, » dit-elle.

« Bonjour à vous. Êtes-vous celle que le Gardien de la Marche a secouru ? » demanda l'elfe.

Aubrey fit la moue à la mention de l'elfe arrogant, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. « C'est bien moi. »

« Je vois... » murmura l'elfe en se penchant légèrement pour l'examiner de plus près. « Pardonnez-moi, » reprit-elle après un long moment de silence. « Je n'avais rencontré d'humains auparavant. »

Perplexe, Aubrey fronça les sourcils. « Mais, comment savez-vous parler anglais alors ? Euh, la langue commune, je veux dire. »

L'elfe eut un sourire fier. « Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une érudite. J'ai appris les langues des hommes et des nains dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour la chance d'en rencontrer un. »

« Ravie de vous avoir permis de réaliser ce souhait. Je dois dire que, comparé avec les elfes qui m'ont emmené ici, vous semblez beaucoup moins—» Elle s'interrompit là, ne sachant pas comment terminer cette phrase.

«Pleine de préjugés ? » suggéra l'elfe avec amusement.

« Et bien, j'allais dire malpolie, mais oui, en effet. Je m'appelle Aubrey » dit-elle.

L'elfe posa l'une de ses mains sur son cœur avant de la tendre vers Aubrey, qui en conclu que cela devait être l'équivalent elfique d'une poignée de mains. « Et moi, Ilye. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ici. Cet endroit est...très étrange, » dit-elle en tendant le cou afin d'admirer les feuilles qui les surplombaient.

Ilye lui tendit un petit pain en lui désignant de la tête une grosse soupière à gauche d'elle. « La soupe est très bonne. Dites-moi, à quoi ressemble votre monde ? J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez d'un autre monde. »

Aubrey, qui se servait de la soupe dans un petit bol en bois, hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. C'est—c'est très différent, je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Nous vivons principalement dans des villes, mais très différente de celle ci. Les bâtiments sont construits en pierre, et nous avons une source d'énergie que l'on appelle électricité. Inutile de me demander, je ne saurais absolument pas comment vous l'expliquer. Je crois que la principale différence est notre mode de vie, nos emplois sont surtout liés à l'industrie, et notre rythme de vie semble plus rapide. »

« Peut-être, » fit remarquer Ilye, « que cela est lié à votre mortalité, et non à votre monde en particulier. Il m'a toujours semblé que les humains vivaient très intensément, comme si il vous fallait remplir vos jours du plus de choses possible tant que vous le pouviez. »

Aubrey acquiesça et prit une cuillerée de la soupe. Elle eut grand peine à retenir un gémissement de plaisir. La soupe était épaisse, riche et si crémeuse qu'elle la réchauffa de la tête au pied. « Vous avez sûrement raison. »

« Parlez-moi de _vous_ alors, _mellon nin_. Que faites vous dans la vie ? » demanda Ilye.

Légèrement flattée par la fascination que ressentait la femme elfe pour elle, Aubrey dit, « Je travaillais dans un musée, en tant qu'archiviste. »

« Ah ! Nous avons des archivistes, j'ai déjà travaillé étroitement avec eux. Peut-être pourriez-vous les rencontrer ? Même si je ne sais pas si ils parlent très bien le Westron, » fit Ilye d'une voix douce. « Que faisiez-vous durant votre temps libre ? »

« Euh, je faisais un peu de musique, » répondit Aubrey en portant la main au collier dissimulé sous sa tunique pour en caresser le bois poli. « Je jouais du violoncelle, et de la flûte . »

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent en entendant ces mots familiers. « Nous avons des flûtes ici, mais les violoncelles sont bien plus rares. Il faut que l'on vous trouve une flûte, afin que vous puissiez jouer pour nous, » fit-elle en souriant.

Aubrey se sentit rougir. « Oh, je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas très douée. »

« Nous verrons bien. » Les yeux d'Ilye s'assombrirent légèrement, « Votre famille doit vous manquer. » murmura t-elle.

Aubrey déglutit avec difficulté, les yeux fixés sur son bol de soupe. _Evan_. « Oui, » souffla t-elle. «Beaucoup. »

« Je suis navrée, » dit Ilye avec sincérité. « Nous vivons si longtemps qu'il est assez commun pour nous d'être séparé de notre famille durant de longues périodes. Mon père et ma mère vivent à Fondcombe depuis près de quatre vingt dix ans , et pourraient bien y demeurer encore plusieurs siècles. Mais je sais que je les reverrai un jour. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser, » admit Aubrey. «J'ai commencé par passer quatre jours à déambuler dans la foret, et depuis que je suis arrivé ici...cette ville est si belle, et il y a tant de choses à voir—ça me garde occupée. »

Sa nouvelle amie releva la tête en soupirant et jeta un coup d'œil au cadran solaire posé en bout de table. « J'imagine bien. Je dois y aller. Si jamais vous avez envie de discuter, vous me trouverez ici presque tout les soirs, ou alors dans les archives. _Namárië,_ Aubrey. »

o0o

Haldir salua Orophin d'un ton affectueux, avant de s'effacer pour laisser son frère entrer dans son talan. « C'est bon de te voir, mon frère, » dit-il.

Orophin regarda autour de lui en souriant. « Je persiste à dire que c'est injuste que ton talan soit si grand comparé au mien. » fit-il d'un air faussement indigné.

« Alors tu aurais dû faire en sorte de mériter mon grade, » lui répondit Haldir comme à chaque fois qu'Orophin le lui faisait remarquer. « Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? »

« Elle a sûrement été bien plus ennuyeuse que la tienne. » fit Orophin d'un ton espiègle.

Haldir disparu brièvement dans son garde-manger, d'où il revint avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

« Une mortelle ? A la frontière ? » Insista Orophin.

Le gardien de la marche ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en tendant un verre à son frère cadet. « Et bien ? »

« Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si renfrogné, je l'ai trouvé plutôt charmante hier, » fit Orophin.

« En effet, » concéda Haldir en prenant une gorgée de vin , « mais tu n'as pas à supporter ses piaillements incessants. »

« Rúmil prétend qu'elle sait exactement comment te faire sortir de tes gonds. » Fit Orophin en l'observant attentivement

« Rúmil est un idiot, » répliqua Haldir.

« Oui, enfin, ça on le savait déjà. » Répondit Orophin d'un ton léger.

Haldir se servit un nouveau verre de Dorwinion en riant. Il prit une longue gorgée de vin en regardant son frère d'un air pensif. Orophin était sans aucun doute le plus sages de ses frères, bien qu'il n'avait que cent vingt ans de plus que Rúmil. Il avait toujours su faire preuve d'une grande perspicacité, d'avantage même qu'Haldir. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me met dans un tel état, frère. Elle est terriblement têtue et fière, et si jeune. Je ne la comprend pas. Elle a préféré marcher pendant quatre jours avec les pieds en sang plutôt que de s'excuser. »

Orophin lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. « Tiens donc, à qui cela me fait-il penser ? »

«Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle, » fit Haldir avec véhémence.

« Ah non ? Je ne connais aucun elfe plus têtu que toi. »

Le Gardien de la Marche jeta un regard noir à son frère. « Je ne suis pas têtu, j'ai raison. »

« Ah, vous allez tellement bien vous entendre, » lança Orophin d'un ton rêveur.

« Je pensais que leur soixante dix ans d'espérance de vie étaient bien peu, et maintenant au bout d'à peine une heure en sa compagnie je me prend à rêver de l'échanger contre un orc. » Se plaignit Haldir.

« N'exagère pas, frère, » fit Orophin d'un ton enjoué. « Au moins, elle est plutôt jolie. »

Haldir secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. « On croirait entendre Rúmil. »

« Et bien, contrairement à toi et à Rúmil, j'ai déjà couché avec des mortelles. Et je les trouve absolument charmantes. » répondit Orophin.

« Elle est toute à toi, » fit Haldir. « Bien que, vu sa réaction quand elle m'a vu avec Luriel, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle soit encore vierge. »

Orophin pinça les lèvres en entendant cela, il préférait de loin les femmes expérimentées. « Quel dommage. Cela dit, si elle est aussi têtue et fougueuse que tu le dis, ça pourrait me plaire. »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu perd ton temps avec ces créatures éphémères. » fit Haldir en tressaillant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je tombais amoureux d'elles, » répliqua Orophin. « Je me contente de savourer le moment. »

« J'aurais bien du mal à prendre du plaisir avec une femme qui sera morte avant le prochain grand festival. » répondit Haldir.

Le jeune gardien lui jeta un regard plein de reproches. « Si tu pense à la mort pendant que tu es entre les jambes d'une femme, l'un de vous doit vraiment s'y prendre très mal. »


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey lança à Haldir un regard incrédule. « Courir. Vous voulez que j'aille _courir. »_

«Oui, mais je vais tout de même le faire avec vous, vous savez. » fit-il avec nonchalance.

« Et le tir à l'arc alors ? Ou...Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui n'implique pas de courir?» répondit-elle d'un ton contrarié.

Il lui lança en retour un regard noir. « Vous vous entraînerez au tir à l'arc pendant votre temps libre, l'après-midi. Si vous continuez à faire ce que je vous ai montré, vous finirez par vous améliorer. Je viendrai vous observer de temps à autre pour m'assurer que vous suivez bien mes consignes. Mais pour le moment, il nous faut améliorer votre condition physique pour vous permettre de tenir une épée. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » gémit-elle.

Ses prunelles argentées prirent alors une teinte glaciale . « Vous remettez en cause mes méthodes ? Vous avez été placée sous mon autorité pour une bonne raison, petite mortelle. Galadriel souhaite vous offrir la meilleure formation possible, et _je_ suis le meilleur. Vous devriez remercier les Valar que j'accepte de perdre mon temps avec vous quand je pourrais être en train de défendre les frontières de ce royaume ou d'entraîner des elfes qui en valent la peine. »

« Pourquoi le faites-vous, si ça vous embête à ce point ? Rendez-nous service à tout les deux et retournez donc à la frontière. Vous ne me manquerez pas, en tout cas,» cracha t-elle.

« Contrairement à vous, » répliqua t-il d'un ton méprisant, « J'ai le sens du devoir et de l'honneur. J'ai donné ma parole que je vous entraînerai. Maintenant, _courez_. »

Le maudissant à chaque foulée, elle commença alors à trottiner autour du terrain d'entraînement. Aubrey _détestait_ courir. Mis à part quelques rares sprint pour attraper son bus, elle n'avait plus couru depuis sa dernière, et exécrable, course de fin d'année alors qu'elle était encore à l'école. Elle était, à seulement vingt-trois ans, dans la fleur de l'âge, et effectuait fréquemment de longues randonnées dans les paysages vallonnés près de chez elle. Mais si d'aventure elle essayait de faire plus qu'un petit footing, elle se retrouvait toujours bien vite à bout de souffle. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête – une honnêteté que seul un réveil matinal et une séance d'entraînement forcée pouvait susciter– elle devait bien admettre que durant ces randonnées elle empruntait souvent des itinéraires qui ne présentaient aucune difficulté et qu'elle s'arrêtait très régulièrement pour apprécier les beaux panoramas de sa région. Aucun doute, elle _pourrait_ être en meilleure forme. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait apprécier le processus de remise en forme. Elle n'avait effectué que quatre des quinze tours de terrains ordonnés par Haldir quand elle commença à flancher. Ses jambes et ses pieds, pas encore complètement guéris depuis sa longue marche jusqu'à Caras Galadhon, se mirent à la lancer et chaque bouffée d'air était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Une souffrance encore exacerbée par le fait qu'Haldir courait tranquillement à côté d'elle, sans le moindre signe de fatigue ou d'essoufflement. Il n'avait pas l'air de fournir plus d'effort que lorsqu'il était assis et au repos.

En sueur, mais fermement décidée à ne pas lui donner une autre raison de se moquer d'elle pour avoir abandonné, Aubrey se força à continuer. Chaque respiration lui cisaillait la gorge, mais elle continua néanmoins, en dépit d'une douleur sourde et brûlante qui monta progressivement de son flanc gauche jusqu'à envahir toute sa cage thoracique. Arrivée à la moitié de son treizième tour, son pied heurta une motte de terre et elle trébucha avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe, la tête la première. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait rien tenté pour se rattraper et nul doute que sa pommette et son épaule en témoignerait bien vite. Elle resta là, étendue dans l'herbe épaisse, à tenter de reprendre son souffle. _C'est confortable_ , pensa t-elle. _J'ai bien envie de rester là, sans bouger_.

« Levez-vous, » fit Haldir d'un ton brusque en s'arrêtant devant la silhouette étendue dans l'herbe.

Elle grogna, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'herbe. Ce bâtard n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé après _treize_ tours de terrains. « Je ne _peux_ pas, » gémit-elle.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et posa sa main près de la tête d'Aubrey. « Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda t-il.

« Je suis littéralement _en train de mourir_ , » fit-elle d'un air théâtral en roulant sur le dos pour lui faire face. Elle ferma les yeux, éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la clairière et se reflétaient sur les armes des elfes en train de s'entraîner.

Haldir fronça les sourcils. « Je sais bien, » dit-il. « Tout les mortels sont en train de mourir. »

« Sympa, » grommela t-elle.

« Néanmoins, » reprit-il, « Et à moins que vous soyez _effectivement_ sur le point de mourir, nous avons encore un tour et demi à faire. »

Aubrey le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, surprise. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à saisir. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement quand elle réalisa ce qu'était ce presque imperceptible changement : une pointe de _respect_. Il était impressionné qu'elle n'ait pas abandonné, qu'elle ait continué si longtemps en dépit de la difficulté de l'épreuve. V _oilà de quoi sont capables les 'mortels'_.

Poussée par un renouveau de vigueur et bien décidée à conserver la pointe d'estime qu'il semblait avoir pour elle, elle se remit debout et reprit l'entraînement. Elle se força à accélérer le pas lors du dernier tour de terrain, atteignant alors l'extrême limite de son endurance et si essoufflée qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'étouffer à chaque prise d'air. Quand, les muscles tremblant, elle dépassa enfin sa sur-tunique posée au sol -afin de servir de repère pour compter les tours- elle tomba à genoux et attrapa avidement la gourde qui se trouvait en dessous de celle-ci. Elle en vida la moitié d'une traite, non sans s'en renverser une partie dessus dans sa hâte, et essuya son front transpirant d'un revers de la main.

Ses jambes la brûlait, et elle se sentait terriblement sale. Des gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de sa colonne tandis qu'à cause de sa chute ses mains et ses genoux étaient couverts d'herbe boueuse. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût. Sa petite bassine ne serait pas suffisante aujourd'hui, pensa t-elle. _Cette fois ci, je prend un bain, peut importe qui est présent_.

Derrière elle, Haldir buvait avec élégance dans sa propre gourde. « Allez marcher, » lui conseilla t-il. « Vous allez avoir des crampes si vous n'étirez pas vos muscles, et vous aurez encore plus mal demain. »

Elle se leva en soupirant et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête en marchant lentement. « Merci, » dit-elle en sentant ses jambes commencer à se détendre.

Il hocha la tête. Puis, d'un ton hésitant, comme si chaque mot était une souffrance, il dit, « Vous avez bien tenu le coup. »

« Je—merci, » répondit-elle, surprise par cette louange.

« _Haldir !_ » s'écria une voix perçante.

Ils firent brusquement volt-face juste à temps pour voir un tourbillon jaune et vert foncer droit sur eux et se jeter sur Haldir. Bouche bée, Aubrey le regarda intercepter le projectile en riant. Puis Haldir fit voleter l'enfant dans les airs avant de l'enlacer, au son de leur rires entremêlés. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, et il était sans aucun doute l'enfant le plus charmant qu'Aubray ait jamais vu.

Elle ne s'était jamais trop intéressée aux enfants, mais celui là était tout simplement angélique. Son petit visage était absolument parfait, et magnifié encore d'avantage par la joie qui en émanait. Il avait les yeux bleus, et de longs cheveux blonds, qui flottaient librement derrière lui, complétaient sa panoplie de chérubin. Haldir reposa l'enfant à terre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le saluant en elfique. Le visage du petit garçon se fendit d'un large sourire.

Aubrey remarqua alors ses délicates petites oreilles pointues et ne put retenir le petit cri attendri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cet enfant était tout bonnement trop _adorable_. Haldir leva la tête et croisa son regard. Une vraie tendresse illuminait son regard et son visage avait pris une expression étonnamment joyeuse. « Voici Roitar, » dit-il. « C'est le fils d'un de mes gardiens. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Roitar, » répondit Aubrey en souriant, sans ce soucier du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il lui adressa un grand sourire et, tout comme Ilye l'avait fait, pressa sa petite main contre son cœur avant de l'étendre dans sa direction. « Nana m'enseigne un peu de Westron, » dit-il fièrement.

Haldir eut un sourire approbateur. « _Bon travail. Tu le parlera parfaitement d'ici à ce que tu sois en age d'avoir ta première tresse._ »

Aubrey réprima un petit sourire en entendant le ton élogieux d'Haldir. _Ça alors,_ Pensa t-elle. _Ce ne serait donc pas complètement un connard_.

« _Haldir_ , » reprit Roitar, son petit visage débordant de fierté, « _Ada m'a donné un arc_ ! »

 _« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un petit elfling comme toi va bien pouvoir faire d'un arc ? »_ le taquina Haldir.

Roitar jeta un regard indigné au Gardien de la Marche. _«Je serai le meilleur archer de toute la Lórien!_ _»_ proclama t-il.

« _Peut-être bien,_ » fit Haldir en souriant. « _Mais, pour l'instant, je crois que_ _Rúmil va garder ce titre quelque temps encore. Demain après-midi je serai au terrain de tir à l'arc pour entraîner cette mortelle. Peut-être pourrais-tu venir me montrer cet arc afin que nous regardions ensemble comment l'utiliser ? »_

 _Le visage de Roitar s'illumina de joie. « Oh oui ! S'il te plaît, Haldir, apprend moi! »_

 _« Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être, si tu es très attentif. »_

 _« Je le serai! » s'exclama t-il._

« _Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, mon ami. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon élève à besoin de moi._ » fit Haldir avec regret. Aubrey tourna la tête dans leur direction en entendant le ton d'Haldir changer.

Roitar hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de s'éloigner en sautillant d'un air aussi joyeux qu'à son arrivée. Aubrey le regarda s'éloigner, une expression singulière dans le regard. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'enfant ici, » dit-elle, « Un enfant elfe. »

Haldir soupira et prit une autre gorgée d'eau. « Ils sont rares. Mon peuple fait peu d'enfants, et ils nous sont très précieux. Il n'y a actuellement que trois elflings en Lórien. »

« _Trois_? Trois enfants dans toute une ville ? Combien d'adultes êtes-vous ? » demanda t-elle, incrédule.

Il plissa les yeux, l'air pensif. « Il y a environ deux ou trois mille elfes ici. Je n'ai pas le chiffre exact, il n'est pas rare pour un elfe de passer plusieurs décennies voir plusieurs siècles à voyager, ou dans un autre royaume. »

« Néanmoins, » dit-elle, « Il doit se sentir seul, sans amis de son age. Il a quoi, sept ans ? »

Haldir éclata de rire, mais d'un rire froid et distant qui la glaça et lui fit faire un pas en arrière. « Ah, j'ai oublié à quel point vous êtes ignorante. Roitar a vingt-neuf ans, mortelle. »

« _Quoi_? Ce—ce tout petit enfant est plus vieux que moi ? » souffla t-elle. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à concevoir qu'un enfant si jeune et si innocent puisse être plus vieux qu'elle.

Le Gardien de la Marche haussa les épaules. « Évidemment. Les enfants elfes grandissement moins vite que les humains. Nous ne terminons notre croissance qu'à l'age de cent ans. »

Aubrey déglutit avec difficulté en regardant Roitar courir autour d'un arbre, un adulte sur ses talons. Le rire de l'elfe mêlé aux cris de joie de l'enfant. « Il va...Il sera toujours un enfant quand je serai—». _Morte._ Pensa t-elle, incapable de terminer la phrase à voix haute.

Haldir lui lança un regard circonspect. Elle vit de la pitié dans ses yeux, et en éprouva une profonde amertume. « Et vous vous demandez, » dit-il, « pourquoi nous vous considérons comme une enfant. »

o0o

Aubrey marchait en direction de la grande salle à manger quand elle sentit un picotement aiguë lui traverser les tempes. Soudain, une voix de femme résonna. ~ _Aubrey, viens discuter avec moi_.

Elle tressaillit et fit brusquement volte-face. Un sentiment de malaise, dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la cause, l'avait envahi. _~Tu me trouvera au niveau du sol, enfant,~_ reprit la voix.

Aubrey se retourna à nouveau pour essayer, vainement, de trouver la source du bruit. Une sourde inquiétude lui noua l'estomac quand elle réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien seule. _J'entends des voix_ , pensa t-elle horrifiée, _Des voix. Dans ma tête_.

Et juste quand elle était sur le point de se dire qu'elle avait fini par succomber à l'atmosphère irréelle des lieux, ou à l'épuisement provoqué par l'entraînement d'Haldir, la voix résonna à nouveau, et dit, d'un ton amusé _, « N'aie crainte, jeune fille, c'est Galadriel. Tu me trouvera à la base de l'arbre. J'aimerais discuter avec toi.~_

Honteuse et s'attendant à voir un elfe —probablement Rúmil— surgir de derrière un pilier pour se moquer d'elle, la sotte petite mortelle, Aubrey entreprit de descendre les escaliers.

Même si le grand escalier ne lui avait plus jamais semblé aussi interminable que durant sa première nuit ici, quand, à moitié morte d'épuisement, elle avait lutté pour arriver jusqu'en haut, il était toujours excessivement long, et elle mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à atteindre le sol de la forêt. Elle étira rapidement ses jambes en atteignant la fin de l'escalier. Même si elle le descendait chaque jour pour aller s'entraîner -et qu'elle le remontait ensuite pour rejoindre son talan- elle suspectait fort qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la difficulté que cela représentait. _Pas étonnant que tout les elfes aient d'aussi belles jambes,_ pensa t-elle en ronchonnant intérieurement.

« Est-ce vrai ? Je te remercie pour ce compliment, » fit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Aubrey sursauta violemment et fit brusquement volt-face. Galadriel se tenait là, juste derrière elle, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Ses cheveux dorés flottaient avec grâce jusqu'à sa taille, leur éclat doré contrastant avec sa robe blanche. « C'était vous, » souffla Aubrey. « Vous parliez...dans ma tête. »

Galadriel lui sourit avec douceur. « Oui, mon enfant, en effet. C'est un don que je possède. »

Aubrey la dévisagea en silence, bouche bée et ébahie. Cela lui sembla soudain terriblement injuste que les elfes puissent être immortels, rapides, forts et aient en plus le don de lire dans les pensées. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? » fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Inutile de le nier, cette sublime femme la terrifiait.

La Dame l'observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je souhaite seulement savoir comment se passe ton installation. Cela fait à présent une semaine que tu es parmi nous. »

Aubrey fronça les sourcils, pensive. « Je n'y ai pas vraiment songé, » admit-elle. « J'ai été plutôt occupée, avec l'entraînement d'Haldir. »

Galadriel hocha légèrement la tête. « Je l'imagine bien. Je suis consciente de ce que tu ressens, chère Aubrey, je sais que l'entraînement que j'ai souhaité te voir recevoir te déplaît. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » s'empressa de rectifier Aubrey, inquiète à l'idée de paraître ingrate. «C'est même plutôt sympa, en réalité. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à me servir d'une épée et tout ça. Enfin, j'ai pas _vraiment_ commencé, mais... » _mais on se déteste, Haldir et moi,_ fit-elle silencieusementavant de rougir, mortifiée, en se souvenant que Galadriel pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Galadriel éclata de rire en percevant l'embarras de la jeune femme. « Ah, ma chère enfant, je sais qu'Haldir peut parfois être difficile à vivre. Celeborn et moi l'avons élevé à ce rang quand il était encore jeune car nous avons vu en lui un grand potentiel, et il a su se montrer à la hauteur de nos espérances. Certains diront que cela l'a rendu arrogant et hautain, et je vois cela en lui, sans aucun doute, mais néanmoins, je sais ce qui se trouve au fond du cœur de mon Gardien de la Marche de la réserve, bien plus qu'une réelle arrogance. »

Aubrey détourna le regard, les joues toutes empourprées. « Je pense que c'est un con, » grommela t-elle.

Galadriel eut un sourire indulgent. « Tu ne le connais pas. Je ne l'aurais pas choisi si il n'y avait pas du bon en lui. »

« Mais à quoi ça sert, tout ça ? » répliqua t-elle. « Je veux dire, Haldir l'a dit lui-même, il pourrait être en train d'entraîner des elfes, ou de garder la frontière. Pourquoi perdre tu temps à m'entraîner ? Je ne–je ne suis pas un soldat, » fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Le jour viendra peut-être ou tu seras contente de savoir te défendre, » répondit Galadriel avec douceur.

Aubrey eut l'inquiétante impression que les _peut-être_ de cette elfe cachait une _certitude_ si implacable qu'elle commença à très sérieusement craindre pour sa vie. « Suis-je en danger ici ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, » répondit Galadriel d'un ton rassurant. «Mais penses-tu réellement que cet entraînement n'a aucune utilité ? »

Aubrey se contenta de garder le silence, mais quand elle se retourna pour regarder Galadriel, elle avait disparu.

o0o

Haldir se tenait à l'extrême bord du flet ou avait lieu le rassemblement, si prêt du bord que les talons de ses bottes reposaient dans le vide. Des elfes dansaient, chantaient ou jouaient de la musique au milieu du vaste flet et l'écho de leur rires résonnait si fort qu'il couvrait presque le son des flûtes et des harpes.

Celui qu'il cherchait était au milieu de la foule des danseurs, une belle demoiselle dans les bras. Haldir eut un petit sourire en coin les trois frères partageaient le même goût pour les jolies ellith, et si Rúmil était le plus enclin à flirter, Orophin était bien souvent celui qui obtenait les meilleurs résultats. Haldir préférait généralement attendre qu'une elleth vienne à lui.

Il s'avança et la foule s'écarta devant lui tel l'air sur la trajectoire d'une flèche. Il ne savait jamais vraiment si ils faisaient ça par respect pour sa position ou par crainte de son mauvais caractère. Orophin se retourna en entendant les rires cesser autour de lui, les mains toujours autour de la taille de sa partenaire.

« Mon frère, » fit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Comment puis-je t'être utile ce soir ? Es-tu venu prendre part à nos amusements ? »

« Hélas, non, » répondit Haldir en souriant. « Très chère, pardonne moi, je dois t'emprunter Orophin. Il faut que je lui parle. » ajouta t-il à l'intention de l'elleth au côté d'Orophin.

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Orophin se tourna à regret vers son frère, la mine renfrognée. « Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? »

« Quand tu auras entendu pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi, tu verras que non. Viens, » ordonna t-il en tournant les talons. C'était le Gardien de la Marche et non le frère qui s'exprimait, et Orophin se hâta de le suivre.

Les deux ellyn marchaient en silence, côte à côte, et le bruit déjà presque inaudible de leur pas était encore atténué par le bruissement nocturne de la forêt. En dessous d'eux, encore plus profondément dans la canopée des arbres, un couple de hiboux se courtisaient en hululant et l'entêtant bourdonnement des insectes se mêlait aux rires et aux chants des danseurs. Haldir les conduisit presque jusqu'à la limite de la cité, jusqu'à atteindre l'extrême sommet de la canopée, plus haut encore que la demeure de Galadriel et de Celeborn, des centaines de mètres au dessus du sol de la forêt. Si haut que les branches dansaient dans la brise et que les flets étaient ici conçus pour en suivre le mouvement.

Haldir s'assit sur l'un d'eux en faisant signe à Orophin de l'y rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, leur regard tournés vers leur forêt. « C'est donc ici que tu viens te cacher. » fit Orophin.

Haldir s'adossa en arrière, les yeux levés en direction du ciel qui perçait à travers le mince rideau de feuilles. « Tu sais à quel point j'aime notre Lórien. Mais, parfois. . . parfois j'ai besoin de voir les étoiles. Elles m'apaisent. » répondit-il doucement.

« Tu ne m'a pas fait venir jusqu'ici pour me parler des étoiles, mon frère. Que se passe t-il ? »

Le Gardien de la Marche fronça les sourcils. « J'ai reçu un message d'Erundil cet après-midi. »

« C'est le —»

« Capitaine des gardes de Thranduil, oui. Il m'a informé que les orcs de Dol Guldur ont considérablement augmenté leur activités. Les raids progressent inexorablement vers le nord. Il demande si nous avons remarqué des mouvements au sud ou à l'ouest, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il nous préviens que cela risque bientôt d'arriver. »

Orophon se figea. « Ma patrouille n'a remarqué aucun mouvement particulier. » dit-il.

« Aucune patrouille n'en a fait mention. » lui répondit Haldir. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'Erundil ait raison. Nous n'y échapperons pas. »

«Tu as un plan ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Que pouvons-nous faire à part rester vigilants ? J'ai bien une idée, mais je dois en parler à la Dame avant d'agir. »

Orophin acquiesça, il savait bien qu'il était futile de demander des détails concernant un plan qui n'avait pas été approuvé. « Ne désespère pas, mon frère, » fit-il d'un ton tranquille. « Il faudra plus que quelques vermines d'orcs pour faire tomber la Lórien. »

« Tu serais un sot de les sous-estimer, » répliqua Haldir. « Quelques orcs ne sont pas une menace—mais ils ne sont jamais que quelques uns. Dol Guldur fourmille littéralement d'orcs. Je n'ai pas vu ce genre de présence depuis—» il s'arrêta net, et ferma les yeux. Presque trois milles ans après, l'écho des lamentations de la Dagorlad retentissait encore dans son esprit. « Tu retournera à la frontière dans quatre jours, » ordonna t-il. « Dirige ta patrouille à la frontière Est et sois vigilant. Mais _ne descendez pas_ _des arbres_. »


End file.
